Sakura à poudlard!
by shinji
Summary: Harry decouvre ce cache les nouveaux et un couple se forme que demander de plus ? a part des review?
1. chapitre 1

Bon voila, tout compte fait j'ai décider de faire mon propre crossover CSS/HP donc rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire ! Pour le 5 tome de Hp je n'en tiendrais pas compte.  
  
Point sur les situations : cote Sakura : Ils ont 15, Lionel n'a pas écrit à Sakura quant a Anthony il est toujours en Angleterre mais donne régulièrement des nouvelles. Elle a dit à son père et à son frère pour les cartes et elle devait passer la nouvelle année scolaire en Angleterre avec Tyffanie.  
  
Coté Harry : Ils ont aussi 15 ans et vont rentrer en cinquième année.  
  
Chapitre1 : Etrange lettre !  
  
Sakura se réveilla ce matin la sous les appels de son frère des plus insistants. Elle se leva et réveilla Kero qui descendit à la cuisine en pestant contre les grands frères. Il poursuivit ses râles jusqu'à qu'il remarque que quelque chose d'inhabituel trôner sur la table : un hibou portant une lettre pour Sakura apparemment il devait le la lui remettre en personne. Kero s'apercevant ça cria, Sakura alarmée par le cri de son gardien descendit pour se trouver dans la cuisine. Au sitôt le hibou déploya ses ailes pour atterrir doucement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour lui tendre la lettre qui était destinée qu'elle prit avec mille et une précautions. Il y avait deux feuilles apparemment du parchemin. Elle lut à haute voix :  
  
Collège Dragon Rouge, école de sorcellerie.  
  
Directrice : Ikaho Mangu Ordre de Merlin, Docteur es Sorcellerie, Enchantrice, Manitou de la confédération des Mages et Sorciers.  
  
Cher Miss Kimonoto,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez une inscription au Collège Dragon Rouge. Vous trouvez ci joint la liste du matériel pour le bon déroulement de l'année scolaire. La rentre ayant lieu le premier septembre nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
  
Merci de votre compréhension avec mes sentiments les plus distingué  
  
Yumato Piloji Directeur adjoint.  
  
(Thomas) « Y'a pas un autre papier ? »  
  
(Sakura) « Si ! Chère mademoiselle Kimonoto,  
  
Je tiens à vous dire que vous avez rater quatre années à Dragon Rouge à cause d'un puissant sort qui nous empêchait d'avoir un contact quelconque avec votre entourage et vous même qui vient juste d'être levé. De ce faites, je vais vous envoyer l'un de nos meilleurs élèves pour rattraper ce retard et que vous puissiez passer en 5 années. Si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas !  
  
Très sincèrement, Ikaho Mangu   
  
P.S : je tiens à vous signaler qu'une de vos connaissances Tiffanie Daidoji suivra les cours de rattrapage avec vous. »  
  
(Dominique) « Une sorcière ? ! Apres les cartes c'est bien possible. Appelle Tiffanie pour voir si elle a aussi reçu la lettre. »  
  
Apres le coup de fil, qui confirma que Tiffanie avait elle aussi reçu une lettre, elle décidèrent qu'elles demanderaient s'il n'y avait pas une école de sorcellerie en Angleterre. Elle reçurent la réponse quelque jour plus tard, confirmant qu'il avait une école en Angleterre et le directeur acceptait de les prendre mais qu'elles rattraperont les cours à Poudlard une semaine après leur arrivé en Angleterre. Elles prévinrent Anthony des petits changements.  
  
Cela faisait deux jour qu'elles étaient en Angleterre, parlant avec Anthony de Poudlard, qui ne savait rien à ce sujet, il était pourtant sur d'avoir déjà vu le sceau quelque part mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ou. Ils se promenaient dans la rue d'Anthony, faites de plusieurs petits manoirs avec de grands jardins. Ils allaient rentrer quand ils sentirent une poussée de magie. Sakura allait faire apparaître son sceptre quand Anthony l'arrêta en lui disant que ce n'était pas de la même magie que celle qu'ils utilisaient auparavant. Comme pour lui donner raison une marque verte en forme de tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de la bouche, même s'ils ne savaient pas ce que s'était, la marque des ténèbres (Qui ne la pas reconnu ?) leur faisait froid dans le dos. Ils virent alors avec surprise si c'est encore possible apparaître une jeune fille tenant par la main un petit garçon âgé d'environ 7 ans. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'?il à la rue paru soulager mais se crispa quand elle vit les trois adolescents puis elle haussa des épaules comme pour dire pour ou on en ai. Elle se retourna vers le garçon et le regarda.  
  
(Anthony) « Ange... »  
  
(Tyffanie) « Tu la connais ? »  
  
(Anthony) « Oui. Elle s'appelle Ange Knight et son frère c'est Priam. »  
  
Ange quitta du regard son frère pour le porter derrière celui ci puis son regard se fit vague, ses traits devinrent sérieux et mortellement inquiets puis elle parla :  
  
(Ange) « Priam, tu te doute pourquoi les barrières sont tombées ? Les nôtres mais aussi trois qui protège Potter. Je veux que tu ailles trouver Harry, et que tu lui explique la situation et que vous attendiez si quelqu'un vient et qu'il y a nos étincelles c'est bon sinon vous vous cassez peu importe qui sait avec ce portoloin, il faut dire la destination en fourchelangue. Bien tu vas le lampadaire derrière toi ? C'est la limite des barrières après ce lampadaire tu seras protégé, au faite si tu dois partir c'est à Poudlard pas autre part ! Si les barrières te bloquent dit sorbet au citron en fourchelangue. Allez vas y ! Cours ils arrivent. »  
  
Priam qui avait jusque là gardait la tête baissait, la releva et sourit à sa soeur puis se mit à courir sans aucun regard en arrière. Ange quant à elle, se retourna et leva la tête vers la marque. Elle sortit de sa poche, un bout de bois blanc et leva en l'air. La baguette émit une gerbe étincelles rouge qui semblèrent s'accrocher au ciel attendant que quelqu'un les enlève de là. Mais la jeune fille s'occupait à présent des personnes qui apparaissaient. Une vingtaine de personne toutes cagoulées était maintenant en arc de cercle, il restait pour tant une place au centre de l'arc. Soudain, un homme apparut, en le voyant Sakura ne put retenir un cri d'horreur. Le nouveau venu se retournèrent vers eux et eut un mauvais sourire puis il pointa sa baguette vers eux.  
  
(Voldemort) « Avada kedavra ! »  
  
(Ange) « Antiqum valli ! »  
  
Le sort vert fonça vers les trois les trois ados qui était pétrifier mais il fut arrêter par un grand mur orange pale. Le sort avait fait de grosses lézardes sur tout le mur et la protection menaçait de s'éffrondrer si on lui envoyait encore un sortilège.  
  
(Voldemort) « Voyez vous ça ! Ange Knight descendante illégitime de Salazar Serpentard défends des moldus ! Ange, faire ton sort ne t'as pas trop pris d'énergie, mais résister à mon sort t'a en a pris beaucoup. Regarde toi ! A genoux devant moi comme tes parents avant de mourir me suppliant d'en finir. »  
  
(Ange) « Ferme la Tom et ouvre grands tes oreilles ou ce qui te sert d'oreilles. Jamais un Knight ne se joindra à toi pour ta petite vengeance d'enfant mal aimé et incompris. Si tes larves t'écoutaient, ils te tueraient ! Tu es ce que tu déteste le plus !... »  
  
(Voldemort) « Ferme la ignorante ! »  
  
(Ange) « Non ! Tu es un sang de bourbe ! Ton père était un moldu ! Pourtant tu te prétends sang pur laisse moi rire ! Tu me fais honte, tu fais honte à ta famille et ta mère ! »  
  
(Voldemort) « Je t'ai dit de te la fermer ! Et ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. »  
  
(Ange) « Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer comme tu as tuer mes parents ! Bien qu'est que tu attends vas y tue moi ! »  
  
(Voldemort) « Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas me tenir front ! Doloris ! »  
  
Le sortilège rouge fonça vers la jeune fille qui s'était relevée prête à recevoir le sort. Le sort se fit absorber par une espèce de fumée bleue qui se brisa dans un bruit de verre bisé.  
  
(Voldemort) « Tu as plus de ressources que je ne le pensais. Tu peux venir te joindre à moi toi et ton frère. »  
  
(Ange) « Jamais ! Tu m'entends JAMAIS »  
  
(Voldemort) « Ne jamais dire jamais ! Calculis ! »  
  
Ange se souleva de terre, ses bras et ses jambes s'écartèrent. Puis elle cria si fort, qu'Anthony se demanda comment les gens ne pouvaient pas entendre ces cris. Une goutte de sang tomba sur le sol puis une deuxième glissait sur la chaussure de la jeune fille. Dont les vêtements commençaient à devenir des lambeaux laissant voir des petites griffures pas plus grosses d'un ongle.  
  
(Voldemort) « C'est un nouveau sort. Des cailloux pas plus gros de l'ongle de mon petit doigt apparaissent puis ils foncent sur toi à une belle petite vitesse entrant dans ta chair pour y rester. Que dis tu si je réduisais la vitesse de nos chers cailloux pour qu'ils te rentrent plus lentement encore ! »  
  
Un champ de force apparurent soudain renvoyant les cailloux à leur destinataire. Ange retomba lourdement sur le sol dans son sang. Tout le monde put voir arrivé un homme les manches retroussés la baguette tendue vers le champ de force. Ange releva la tête puis elle fronça des sourcils pour sourire quand ses yeux se posa sur le bras gauche.  
  
(Voldemort) « Sirius Black mon plus dévoué mangemort ! Hum c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie ici mais des aurors vont arrivé d'une minute à l'autre et je doute que se soit pour le thé ! On s'en va ! »  
  
Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire avant de partir avec leur maître laissant le coupable en fuite mais innocent et quatre adolescents dont trois en état de choc et une évanouie ! Le sorcier pointa sa baguette vers la jeune fille et lui jeta plusieurs sort de soin. Ange se réveilla quelques instants plus tard avec la ferme intention d'avoir des explications de l'homme qui l'avait sauvée mais d'abord elle devait envoyer des étincelles avant de changer l'apparence du fugitif. Pour la deuxième fois des étincelles s'accrochèrent dans le ciel mais cette fois ci, elles étaient argentées aux bords verts. Puis elle se tourna vers Sirius avant de mettre sa main sur son front et l'autre sur le ventre.  
  
(Ange) « Converto Corporis ! »  
  
Sirius sentit une étrange chaleur sur tout son corps, il savait qu'il changeait d'apparence. Les trois adolescents qui étaient rester passifs ces derniers moments décidèrent d'avancer vers le duo. L'homme qui s'appelait Sirius Black se transformer, ses cheveux devenaient blonds et étaient plus court ces yeux noirs et ces habits devenaient neufs.  
  
(Sirius) « Merci ! »  
  
(Ange ) « De rien, ce serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier. Vous m'avez sauvez la vie. Vous êtes un drôle de mangemort M. Black, vous n'avez pas de marque, vous défendez et je crois que je vais arrêter la liste ! Mon frère et votre filleul arrivent ainsi que les aurors. Vous êtes maintenant Samy Bonfu un cousin éloigné du coté de ma mère à la qu'elle vous venait rendre visite. Vous viviez en Amérique et vous avez vos études dans un collège elfique dont vous pouvez rien dire ! »  
  
(Sirius) « Je il...Pourquoi ? »  
  
(Ange) « Il a vraiment exister mais on pas de nouvelles et le pourquoi je vous l'ai expliquer avant non ? »  
  
(Priam) « ANGGGGEEEEE ! Alors il est comment ? C'est qui lui et les deux filles avec Anthony ? Et tu as fait quoi ? Tu me raconteras tout ! Hein ? »  
  
(Ange) « Doucement les questions ! Alors il est affreux, lui c'est Samy Bonfu tu sais notre cousin. Pour les filles ben j'en sais rien ,j'avais autres choses à m'occuper à ce moment là et oui je te raconterais tout à Poudlard ! Bonjour Potter. »  
  
(Homme) « Miss Knight ? Je suis Daniel Turko chef des aurors. Le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait plus tarder.  
  
Une heure et demie plus tard les aurors soit partis, Ange et le professeur Dumbledore parlait un peu plus loin. Alors que les autres faisait connaissance avec le trio.  
  
(Harry) « Je me demande de quoi ils parlent ! »  
  
(Anthony) « Tu connais Ange depuis longtemps ? »  
  
(Harry) « Non on peut pas dire qu'on se connaît vraiment, je suis à Gryffondor et elle à Serpentard et nos deux hum groupes sont plutôt ennemis qu'autre chose ! Et toi ? »  
  
(Anthony) « Depuis qu'on a quatre ans ! Et dire que depuis tout ce temps elle m'avait caché qu'elle était une sorcière ! »  
  
(Ange) « Parce que toi tu ne me cache rien peut être ! Priam ton rat est ou ? »  
  
Si la première phrase était amicale la deuxième était tout le contraire. Ce qui laissa devinait quelque chose à deux personnes tandis que Priam se demandait ce que son rat avait pu faire pour que sa soeur parle si froidement. Il répondit puis la guida vers leur maison pour en revenir dix minutes plus tard avec une cage. Ou un rat agité à la vue de Harry (Ben oui Sirius il a changé !) Essayer vainement de trouvez une sortie.  
  
(Harry&Sirius) « Petigrow ! »  
  
(Ange) « Non moi c'est Ange vous avez déjà oublié ? Etre sénile à votre âge c'est grave non ? »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Bien, vous prendrez le portoloin pour allez à Poudlard, vos affaires vous y attendent. Puis un tours à l'infirmerie ensuite venez me voir à mon bureau. »  
  
(Ange) « Et pour Drago ? »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Il vous attend Miss Knight »  
  
Avec un pop il disparut. Le groupe se trouva plonger dans un silence inconfortable. Priam sortit le portoloin que sa soeur lui avait donné quelques heures avant. Les sorciers agrippèrent immédiatement le portoloin, tandis que les magiciens suivent le mouvement avec réticence. Alors Ange prononça quelque chose qui ressembler énormément à un sifflement de serpent, l'expression de Harry changea en horreur puis ils sentirent comme un crochet les tirant vers un endroit tandis que leurs pieds quittaient le sol. Ils réatterirent sur un sol dur et froid. Harry allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'un cri l'arrêta.  
  
A Suivre ! Qui a dit que jetais sadique ?  
  
Note : Pour l'école de sorcellerie, dans beaucoup de fic Sakura va directement à Poudlard or dans le tome 4 on apprends qu'il y a différentes écoles : Beauxbâtons(France), Dumstang(Bulgarie)et l'école brésilienne du correspondant à Bill puis l'institut des sorciers de Salem bien que le dernier je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une école puis a ce que je sache Sakura est japonaise non ? Donc je trouve normale qu'il y ait une école de sorcellerie japonaise et qu'elle y aille !  
  
Bien maintenant pour qu'elle aille à Poudlard il me fallait un persos transitoire (Ange) qui connaisse Anthony et soit un sorcier donc aiderait Sakura. C'est vrai j'aurais pu mettre Harry ou Hermione ou autre sorcier vivant parmi les moldus qu'on connaît un temps soit peu mais bon je préfère cette idée pour la suite de l'histoire et l'intrigue.  
  
Sinon j'espère que ça vous à plu ! Question ? Idée (quoique, vu que la suite est déjà écrite mais bon faites au cas ou !)  
  
P/C(Prochain chapitre) : Révélation, Discutions, Bagarre, Visite, Réaction, et autre chose mais faudra venir lire !  
  
P.S : Vu que tout est déjà écrit (Feuille et ordi mélangé) vous devriez avoir droit à un chapitre par semaine voir deux sauf si rajoute de scène (voir idée) !  
  
Heu REVIEW ? le petit bouton violet sert à ça ^__^ Si si vous jure ! Allez Bye ! 


	2. chapitre 2

N/A : Salut à tous ! Voici la suite ! Bon comme vous le savez ce chapitre sera plus celui des révélations que celui de l'action. Merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Disclamer : C'est toujours pas à moi !  
  
Résumé : Sakura reçoit une lettre lui disant qu'elle est une sorcière. Lors de son voyage en Angleterre, elle voit un combat entre Voldemort et Ange une amie d'Anthony qui les amena à Poudlard.  
  
Chapitre 2 :Bienvenue à Poudlard !  
  
Alors Ange prononça quelque chose qui ressembler énormément à un sifflement de serpent, l'expression de Harry changea en horreur puis ils sentirent comme un crochet les tirant vers un endroit tandis que leurs pieds quittaient le sol. Ils réatterirent sur un sol dur et froid. Harry allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'un cri l'arrêta.  
  
Les trois sorciers du groupe sortirent leurs baguettes en direction des cris. Il avait apparemment un homme et une jeune fille, les pas se rapprochait pour laisser apparaître le professeur de potion et une certaine gardienne passablement énergique pour ne pas dire usante.  
  
(Ange) « Bonjour vous deux ! Dites le si on vous dérange ? »  
  
(Rogue) « Miss Knight peut on savoir ce que vous faites en pleine vacance à Poudlard avec des inconnus ? »  
  
(Harry) « Je vous suis inconnu professeur merci bien et les 1386 points, que vous m'avait retiré depuis ma première année ? »  
  
(Rogue) « 1427 points Potter ! Je savais que vous ne saviez pas compter. »  
  
(Ange) « Touchante comme retrouvailles ! Bon c'est pas tout mais on doit aller à l'infirmerie ordre de Dumbledore ! Tu viens Samantha ? »  
  
(Samantha) « J'arrive ! »  
  
C'est sur ces mots que l'étrange groupe quittèrent le professeur de potions pour aller à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière les accueillis assez froidement mais s'était sûrement du au faite que Ange s'était mise a chanté incroyablement faux et fort des chansons ayant un rapport avec des infirmières qui picoler à 150 m de l'infirmerie. Ils étaient assis maintenant chacun dans un lit pendant que Pomfresh les oscultait et allait regarder du coté d'Ange qui malgré les sorts de soin qu'elle avait reçue de Sirius avait besoin de soins. Les portes s'ouvrirent en volée pour laisser passer une tête blonde platine sous le regard furibond de l'infirmière pour aller se planté devant Priam et prendre des nouvelles.  
  
(Ange) « Si t'aime à ce point mon frère pourquoi diable, tu ne l'épouses pas ? »  
  
(Drago) « Ange ! Oh ! Mon dieu j'ai eu si peur quand j'ai appris ce que mon père allait faire ! S'il te plaît ne me fait plus peur comme ça ! »  
  
(Pomfresh) « M. Malefoy, je ne suis pas contre que vous entriez comme un cinglé pour prendre des nouvelles de votre petite amie. Mais j'aimerez que vous lâchiez ma patiente le temps que je lui donne une dernière potion puis vous pourrez partir.  
  
Drago qui avait prit Ange dans ses bras pendant qu'il disait sa tirade recula un peu gêné mais refusant de lâcher sa main venant de s'apercevoir les personnes présentes : Harry Potter, Priam et cinq autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'adulte ressemblait un peu à Ange, L'adolescent et la jeune fille étaient anglais apparemment tandis que les autres adolescentes était sans aucun doutes asiatiques. La pression de la main de sa petite amie le ramenèrent sur la terre ferme alors qu'il observait les cinq étrangers.  
  
Albus Dumbledore était en train de réfléchir sur les deux japonaises et leur ami. Sakura et son ami dégagé une puissance non négligeable dans la balance contre Voldemort. Puissance qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir puisqu'elle n'avait pas reçu de cours sans parler de son ami anglais qu'il était sur de n'avoir jamais entendu parler ni vu. Bizarre mais bon il saurait bientôt pourquoi. En effet, quelque instant plus tard les adolescents et Sirius entraient. Albus les invita à s'asseoir puis fit passer une boite de bonbon pendant qu'il les observait puis il se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
(Dumbledore) « Ange tu nous dois des explications ! »  
  
(Ange) « En effet ! Il m'a sauvé la vie. Ze t'aime beaucoup Sirius ! »  
  
D'un claquement de doigt, Sirius retrouva son ancienne apparence. Ange nota les réactions : Harry s'était précipite dans ses bras, Priam lui s'était réfugier derrière lui, Drago regardé Harry se demandant s'il était vraiment fou, quant à Dumbledore seul un tressaillement avait fait remarquer son étonnement pour laisse place à un sourire mais Ange le dépassa avant qu'il n'ait formulé son idée.  
  
(Ange) « N'y pensez pas ! Ils n'y croiront pas, surtout si c'est moi »   
  
(Dumbledore) « Pourquoi ? »  
  
(Ange) « Parce que je .... Ben je mais .... »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Puis il n'y pas que toi ! Il y a tes amis ! »  
  
(Ange) « Amis ? Ah eux. .................. HORS DE QUESTION ! JE NE MELE PAS ANTHONY A CA ! JE PREFERE LEUR DIRE QUE JE SUIS L'HERITIERE ILLEGITIME DE SALAZAR SERPENTARD ! ! »  
  
(Harry) « QQQUUUOOOIIII ! »  
  
(Ange) « VOUS FAITES CHIER ET JE DIS QUOI MAINTENANT. »  
  
(Drago) « Pour commencer qu'on est pas comme l'autre fou malgré les apparences ou la maison ! »  
  
(Ange) « Harry, euh ben euh...... »  
  
(Harry) « Ca va ! Je suis pas sourd. Puis ça explique que tu es fourchelangue »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Bien, mais je ne parle pas de Sirius. »  
  
(Ange) « Gruh ? Et de qui vous parlez ? »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Mais de tes amis. »  
  
Ange se retourna vers l'endroit indiqué par Dumbledore pour se retrouver face aux 3 non sorcier, elle les regarda quelque seconde, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de son petit ami la tête baissée, puis la releva avec un air de défis.  
  
(Ange) « Franchement aucune idée ! A part le garçon. Il s'appelle Anthony Morgan Li et a mon age ! Après ça nada rien ! Et ne venez pas me rabaisser votre couplez sur l'amitié pati pata, je reste ici dix mois sur douze et les deux autres mois j'ai un entraînement intensif ! »  
  
(Sakura) « Nous pourrions peut être nous présenter. Je me nomme Sakura Kimonoto, je viens du Japon de tomoeda pour être précise. »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Hum oui les deux élèves de Dragon Rouge. Et votre ami Anthony ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu il me semble ni vous jeune demoiselle. »   
  
(Anthony) « Comme Ange vous l'a dit, je m'appelle Anthony Morgan Li et voici ma soeur Samantha, on habite à Surrey. J'ai une question qu'est ce que Dragon Rouge ? »  
  
(Ange) « Une école. Une école de sorcellerie japonaise ! »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Bien Ange tu leurs montres leurs chambres, je te fais confiance puis tu leur fais visiter mais évite certains lieux ! Harry Sirius resté j'ai à vous parler. »  
  
(Ange) « Harry, après on fait une partie de quidditch ou voler un peu au terrain ? »  
  
(Harry) « Oui bien sur ! »  
  
(Ange) « Bien a tout à l'heure ! Parrain, Sirius, Harry. »  
  
Tout le monde partit sauf Harry et Sirius qui se demandaient ce que leur voulait Dumbledore. Sirius avait bien quelque petit espoir. Tandis que dans les escaliers, les non sorciers se demandaient se qu'était le quidditch. Ange leur montra leurs chambres, puis elle leur fit une courte visite prétextant qu'ils auraient encore 2 semaines et un mois pour s'orienter. Puis ils sortirent dans le parc. La, l'expression de Ange prit une direction rêveuse.  
  
(Drago) « A qui tu pense ? »  
  
(Ange) « Harry ! Harry Potter tu te rends compte je l'ai rencontrer ! »  
  
(Drago) « T'es cinglée ma grande complètement ! Les serpentards ne traînent pas avec les gryffondors »  
  
(Ange) « T'as pas idée ! Et je traîne avec qui je veux. Et d'ailleurs, je... »  
  
(Anthony) « Tu ? »  
  
(Ange) « Parkinson. »  
  
(Drago) « Qu'est que t'as à me parler d'elle ? »  
  
(Ange) « Elle est pas la ! »  
  
Personne n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose que Ange avait déjà sauté sur Drago pour l'embrassait à pleine bouche manquant de peu de le renversé, ses jambes entourant sa taille. Les bras de Drago qui s'était refermé sur le dos par réflexes commencèrent à aller sous les vêtements d'Ange alors qu'il répondait à son baiser.  
  
(Samantha) « Eh bien ca s'appelle aller droit au but. »  
  
(Priam) « Peut être mais ils ont une chambre pour faire ça. »  
  
(Harry) « Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Oh ! On peut pas les laisser seul ses deux la ! »  
  
(Tyffanie) « Mais vous trouvez pas que c'est un peu exagéré pour une personne absence. »  
  
(Harry) « Tout dépend de la personne absente si c'est Parkinson je m'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas déjà allongés sur l'herbe ou bien ses deux gorilles »  
  
(Sakura) « hum, on devrait pas les arrêter avant que... »  
  
(Anthony) « Que ca devienne indécent ? »  
  
(Priam) « Peuh si quelqu'un a une idée parce parti comme ils sont . »  
  
(Harry) « Eh ! Malefoy tu te sens capable d'attraper le vif d'or ou il faut que je fasse tout le boulot comme d'habitude ? »  
  
(Priam) « Pas de réaction ! Une autre idée ? »  
  
(Samantha) « Parkinson en vue ? »  
  
Si la première tentative n'avait eu aucun effet, la deuxième les fit se détacher, remettre leurs vêtements en ordre et mettre un écart de trois mètres en un temps record. Ange ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère ou remercier Samantha. Drago lui avait la première option, on se moque pas d'un Malefoy impunément. Mais c'était sûrement dut à Harry qui affichait un air nais ou alors c'était bien dut à Samantha.  
  
(Harry) « Vous avez l'habitude, non ? Ca se voit. »  
  
(Drago) « La ferme Potter ! »  
  
(Harry) « Vous sortez ensemble depuis combien temps ? »  
  
(Drago) « Ca te regarde pas, Potter ! »  
  
(Ange) « Deux ans le 10 octobre. »  
  
(Harry) « Pourquoi tu dis mon nom, tu l'aime à ce point, Drago ? »  
  
(Drago) « POTTER ! ! ! ! »  
  
Dans un éclat de rire, le groupe reprit sa promenade, pour arriver au terrain de quidditch. Là un problème apparu : Ils n'avaient pas leurs balais.  
  
(Drago) « Aux grands maux, les grands moyens ! Accio Nimbus 2001 ! »  
  
(Harry) « Eh ! Copprigth Potter tu connais ? Accio Eclair De Feu ! »  
  
(Ange) « Gamins. Accio Nimbus 2005 ! »  
  
(Harry) « C'est quoi ça ? ! »  
  
(Priam) « Le nouveau balai de Nimbus. Certes il n'égalise pas l'Eclair De Feu mais il est plus performant que le nimbus 2001 qui commence à ce faire vieux. »  
  
(Tyffanie) « Excusez moi, mais c'est quoi le quidditch ? »  
  
Les regards des quatre sorciers exprimaient la plus grande incrédulité. Les balais arrivèrent et Drago alla les mettre sur un des piliers. L'après midi passa entre explications et démonstrations. Puis ils rentrèrent pour aller se changer.  
  
(Sakura) « AAAAHHHH ! »  
  
(Anthony) « Quoi ? »  
  
(Sakura) « Les tableaux, ils bougent ! »  
  
(Drago) « Bien sur ! Ils l'ont toujours fait. »  
  
(Ange) « Viens voir. Bonjour Milodie ! Comment ca va ? »  
  
(Milodie) « Bonjour mademoiselle ! Je vais bien mais je m'ennuie un peu vous savez. Mais que font des élèves en période de vacance d'été ici ? »  
  
(Ange) « Oh ! Nous avons été pourchassés par le mage noir Voldemort et on doit passer le reste de nos vacances ici. »  
  
(Milodie) « Pas très joyeux comme programme dit moi. »  
  
(Ange) « On a bien l'intention de découvrir des salles secrètes ou passages. Quant à votre ennuie je vous conseille d'aller voir la troupe Show au troisième étage ! Bonne soirée. »  
  
(Milodie) « Merci pour votre conseil mademoiselle. Bonne soirée jeunes gens ! »  
  
(Drago) « Faire la conversation à un tableau ! Ange il faut vraiment t'interner. »  
  
(Ange) « Je sais, je sais. Tu vois c'était pas si difficile. »  
  
(Anthony) « Il y a d'autre truc comme ça ici ? »  
  
(Harry) « Oui, il y a des elfes de maisons, des fantômes et un esprit frappeur.  
  
(Sakura) « Des fantômes ? »  
  
(Ange) « Bien sur, mais ne t'en fait pas ils sont pas méchants il faut juste éviter de les toucher c'est tout ! »  
  
(Samantha) « Pourquoi ? »  
  
(Priam) « C'est désagréable un peu comme si tu touchais des glaçons. »  
  
(Drago) « Il n'y a que Peeves qu'il faut éviter. C'est l'esprit frappeur il n'obéit qu'au baron sanglant un fantôme. Dit Ange c'est moi ou les escaliers bougent moins que d'habitude ? »   
  
(Ange) « Tu as raison. Au départ les escaliers ne devaient pas du tout bouger, ce fut une idée de Salazar pour comment dire... ah oui 'aider les élèves'. Voilà à quoi l'humour de mon ancêtre se résume faire bouger les escaliers. »  
  
(Priam) « C'est notre ancêtre. Je suis ton frère. »  
  
(Ange) « Oui malheureusement. »  
  
(Harry) « Et les marches ? »  
  
(Drago) « Godric, tu vois Harry il n'y a pas que les serpentards qui font des blagues foireuses. »  
  
Suite à ces révélations, le groupe se sépara pour se préparer pour le dîner. Le dîner se passa sans encombres. Ange devint le professeur de fourchelangue pour Harry. Certains découvrit quelque truc sur le monde sorcier. Et chaque futur sorcier connu son mentor pour le mois et demi qui allait suivre. Ange pour Anthony, Harry pour Sakura, Drago pour Tyffanie et Rogue et Sirius pour Samantha. Il avait été décidé que les deux anglais pourrait suivre des cours puisqu'ils avaient un potentiel pour la sorcellerie. A 21 H tout le monde était parti se coucher ou dans sa chambre ou celle d'un ami. Ainsi les non sorciers avec les trois gardiens (Kero et Spinel étaient dans les valises.) étaient dans celle de Sakura et les sorciers celle de Drago et d'Ange à ressasser leur journée.  
  
Plus tard dans la nuit, Anthony décida d'aller regarder les étoiles et réfléchir un peu dans l'une des tours. Arrivé en haut de la tour la plus proche, il sentit le vent frais sur sa peau la mince protection du caleçon (bave, bave) ne servait pas à grand chose. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Assise sur le bord de la tour, la personne se retourna les yeux étrangement brillant.........  
  
A SUIVRE ! ! Vive le sadisme ! ! !  
  
Note : Pour Samantha on découvrira comment elle atterrit la, au prochain chapitre et pour les fans de Lionel il faudra attendre quelques chapitres. Merci Bon réponse à la seule reviweuses !  
  
Sisi : Salut ma grande ! ! Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir pour tes questions voici les réponses.  
  
1 : Si tu parles de Voldy c'est de l'ironie pure et dure. Et pour Ange aussi mais plus en constatation qu'autre chose.  
  
2 : Hum oui les couples, grande question ben il y a déjà Ange et Drago pour le reste à toi de trouver fais moi des propositions et je te dirais oui ou non ok ? Mais il y en a un qui ne va pas durer. ^_____^  
  
3 : Cette réponse la tu là mardi prochain au plus tard en faite tout dépend du nombre de review.  
  
Allez Bye !  
  
Petit bouton go pour me dire ce que vous en pensez merci ! ^________^  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW C'est suffisant non ? 


	3. chapitre 3

N/A : Kikoo Ca va ? Bon voici le chapitre trois, j'ai décidé de mettre la fic aussi dans Harry Potter. Bien ca tente qui un Samantha/Rogue ? ^____^ Bonne lecture ! ! !  
  
Disclamer : C'est toujours pas à moi !  
  
Résumé : Sakura reçoit une lettre lui disant qu'elle est une sorcière. Lors de son voyage en Angleterre, elle voit un combat entre Voldemort et Ange une amie d'Anthony qui les amena à Poudlard.  
  
*..........* Paroles en fourchelangue  
  
Chapitre 3 : Discutions et rencontre !  
  
Plus tard dans la nuit, Anthony décida d'aller regarder les étoiles et réfléchir un peu dans l'une des tours. Arrivé en haut de la tour la plus proche, il sentit le vent frais sur sa peau la mince protection du caleçon (bave, bave) ne servait pas à grand chose. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Assise sur le bord de la tour, la personne se retourna les yeux étrangement brillant.........  
  
La personne le détailla de la tête, un sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres et pencha la tête sur le coté.  
  
(Pers.) « Tu n'as pas froid en caleçon Anthony ? »  
  
(Anthony) « Ange qu'est que tu fais la ? »  
  
(Ange) « Je pourrais te retourner la question, toujours pas froid ? »  
  
(Anthony) « Si. Je venais regarder les étoiles. »  
  
(Ange) « Tiens mets cette cape. »  
  
(Anthony) « Merci mais et toi ? »  
  
(Ange) « Je suis habillé moi, tout ce je te demande c'est de me la rendre après. »  
  
(Anthony) « Tu n'étais pas étonnée, rien n t'a jamais étonnée. »  
  
(Ange) « Oh si ! Mais je ne le montre pas c'est tout. Quand tu es arrivé en caleçon, étais étonnée, personne ne me l'avait jamais fait et pourtant avec Drago, je devrais être blasée ! Ne montre pas tes sentiments mais sert toi de ceux des autres soit serpentard c'est tout. »  
  
(Anthony) « Dixit ? »  
  
(Ange) « Drago avant que je sorte avec lui, ou en publique. Il faut vraiment le connaître pour l'apprécier. »  
  
(Anthony) « C'est bien mais ca ne dit pas ce que tu es venue faire ici. »  
  
(Ange) « Mes parents. »  
  
(Anthony) « Je suis désolé. »  
  
(Ange) « Tu n'as pas à l'être. La mort fait partie de la vie non ? »  
  
(Anthony) « Et ça marche ? »  
  
(Ange) « Pas vraiment c'est la troisième fois que je pleure. Ils me manquent tellement ! On devait pique niquer ce week end. »  
  
(Anthony) « Chut là, je suis là. »  
  
Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, Ange était sur ses genoux en train de pleurer, mais il savait qu'il commençait à avoir froid au pied mais bizarrement il s'en moquait. Il lui remit une mèche derrière son oreille tandis qu'elle s'écartait un peu.  
  
(Anthony) « Ca va mieux ? »  
  
(Ange) « Oui merci mais la prochaine fois que tu te promène la nuit habille toi ! Allez viens tu dois avoir les pieds gelés ! »  
  
(Anthony) « Et Priam, comment il va ? »  
  
(Ange) « Mieux que moi, c'est déjà ça. Drago l'a vu pleurer cet après midi. »  
  
(Anthony) « Elles sont magnifiques ce soir. Dis moi tu crois que je serais placé ou ? »  
  
(Ange) « Beau changement de sujet. Je pense que tu devrais être à serpentard ou serdaigle, Tyffanie serdaigle ou gryffondor quand a Sakura gryffondor ou poufsouffle mais franchement ce n'est que mon humble avis ! Pour le savoir, il faudra attendre la rentrée. »  
  
(Anthony) « Il est possible que quelqu'un oscille entre gryffondor et serpentard ? »  
  
(Ange) « Oui, regarde Harry Potter lui même. Il est fourchelangue et a de la ruse et un dédain des règlements mais ca plus personne n'y fait attention. Gryffondor a accueilli, les maraudeurs puis les jumeaux weasley qui franchement n'avaient rien a envie aux serpentards a ce niveau. Puis il a Drago courageux dans son genre. »  
  
(Anthony) « On devrait rentrer non ? »  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives sans apercevoir la silhouette d'une troisième personne rentrant dans une des chambres. Le lendemain matin, la une de la gazette parlait de la réhabilitation de Sirius Black à la plus grande joie du concerné et de son filleul. Le petit déjeuné se passa chaleureusement seul Tyffanie sembla quelque peu en froid avec Ange. Puis à 10h tout le monde était prêt pour aller faire quelques emplettes au chemin de Traverse notamment acheter une baguette magique pour les nouveaux sorciers.  
  
Tout le monde se retourné sur leur passage, il faut dire qu'on avait pas pour habitude de voir Harry Potter blaguait avec Drago Malefoy qui tenait par la main Ange Knight alors que la rumeur le mettait avec Pansy Parkinson accompagnait par Sirius Black donc l'innocence avait été annonçait le matin même dans les journaux et de quatre autres adolescents qui été habillait en moldus en dessous de leur cape. La première boutique, qu'ils firent fut celle d'Ollivanders.  
  
(Ollivander) « Bonjour, le professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenu de votre visite. Nous commençons par qui ? La plus grande ? »  
  
(Ange) « Samantha vas y. Après Anthony, Tyffanie puis Sakura pour finir Ca dérange personne ? »  
  
(Harry) « Ange, Ta famille est une des plus ancienne et riche non ? »  
  
(Ange) « Bien sur pourquoi ? »  
  
(Harry) « Vous ne possédez pas de manoir ? »  
  
(Ange) « Si on en possède un, deux même. Celui de Salazar et un autre. »  
  
(Harry) « Alors pourquoi tu vivais du coté moldu et à quelques rues de chez les Dursley ! »  
  
(Ange) « Ah ! Ma famille a été mise la assurez que les barrières ne tombent pas et euh attend comment expliquer en faisant simple. Ah ! Oui on était comme un poste de frontière. Si des barrières tombaient et que quelqu'un essayait de passer avec de mauvaises attentions nous devions l'empêchez de passer et remettre les barrières en place ! »  
  
(Samantha) « A toi Anthony ! »  
  
(Drago) « Alors ? »  
  
(Samantha) « Bois de pin, 21.2 cm, poils de centaure ! Et vous ? »  
  
(Drago) « Bois de peuplier, 26.8 cm, plume et poil d'hippogriffe. »  
  
(Ange) « Bois de chêne, 25.6 cm, crochet de serpent albinos. »  
  
(Harry) « Bois de houx, 27.5 cm, plume de phénix. »  
  
(Sirius) « Bois d'ébène, 26.4 cm, ventricule de dragon. »  
  
(Samantha) « Oh la mienne est plus petite que les votre ! »  
  
(Ange) « Ca ne veut rien dire ! Et toi Anthony ?  
  
(Anthony) « Bois de chêne, 28.12 cm, plume de phénix. »  
  
(Draco) « Et la sienne est plus grande que les nôtres ! »  
  
(Harry) « Et la mienne elle plus grande que la tienne ! »  
  
(Ange) « A vous entendre et en ayant un esprit mal tourné, on pourrait y vraiment croire ! »  
  
(Harry) « Il faut vraiment avoir un esprit de serpentard dans ce cas là ! »  
  
(Ange et Drago) « EH ! »  
  
(Harry) « Ben quoi ? »  
  
(Sakura) Quand vous aurez fini votre dispute on pourra vous dire les nôtres. »  
  
(Anthony) « On est tout oui. »  
  
(Tyffanie) « Moi c'est bois de saule, 24.5 cm et un poil de licorne, et pour Sakura bois de rose ventricule de dragon ! »  
  
Sirius qui avait fini de payer, vint les chercher pour aller prendre les uniformes puis ils allèrent manger au chaudron baveur. L'après midi se passa entre Fleury et Bott, l'animalerie et le magasin de quidditch. A quatre heures après une glace, ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient temps de rentrer. A l'animalerie, Sakura avait pris une chouette lapone, Tyffanie un chat noir que Harry et Drago trouvait plus de ressemblance avec une mini panthère qu'un chat et Anthony prit une chouette effraie tandis qu'Harry lui était ressortit avec un serpent. Le reste de L'après midi, les filles le passèrent à lire des bouquins, Harry a faire connaissance avec son serpent et ceux des deux autres fourchelangues du château (Ange et Priam). Anthony et Priam visitaient et Drago les accompagnait. Avant le dîner, Ange alla voir son parrain se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait, tout était prêt pour qu'Anthony et les autres puissent commencer leur cours de rattrapage demain.  
  
(Dumbledore) « Ange rentre. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai appeler non ? »  
  
(Ange) « En effet parrain. »  
  
(Dumbledore) « J'ai profiter que vous n'étiez pas la cette après midi pour revoir une certaine pièce que tu connais. »  
  
(Ange) « Je vois. Et ? »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Je leur ai parlé de Harry. »  
  
(Ange) « Et ? »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Ils sont d'accord avec moi. »  
  
(Ange) « Il n'a pas du être très content, non ? »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Tu as raison, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. »  
  
(Ange) « Pauvre Harry, vous allez lui dire quand ? »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Je pense ce soir après le dîner. »  
  
(Ange) « Légitime ou pas ? »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Ils n'ont pas trancher ! Oh tu peux le considérer comme un cousin éloigné, d'accord Ange ? »  
  
(Ange) « Ouais, ouais ! »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Bien si on allait manger maintenant ! »  
  
Le dîner se passa dans un silence régnant malgré les efforts de Dumbledore. Ange avait décidé de mettre son froid sur toutes conversations débutantes et Tyffanie qui n'avait pas quitter son silence envers Ange n'arrangea pas les choses. Drago et Priam sentant la colère de Ange ne dirent mots ne voulant être pris dans une colère, l'un tenait à dormir dans le lit, l'autre se trouver trop jeune pour mourir.  
  
(Ange) * Harry ne lui en veut pas trop, il a de bonne raison. *  
  
(Harry) * Lui en vouloir pourquoi ? *  
  
(Ange) * Tu verras. Attend moi demain à 14H près de ma chambre. Priam aussi *  
  
(Drago) « De quoi parlez vous ? »  
  
(Ange) « Ca te regarde ? »  
  
(Drago) « Non. »  
  
(Ange) « Alors tais toi ! »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Ange ! »  
  
(Ange) « Désolée Dray. Bonne nuit tout le monde. »  
  
(Drago) « Bonne nuit Raphaël ! »  
  
(Ange) « Tu dors sur le canapé, poussin ! »  
  
Harry éclata de rire en voyant l'air déconfit de Drago imité par les autres tandis que Drago ruminait de sombres paroles qui ne se tut lorsque Priam montra des signes de fatigue. Alors tout le monde se leva pour aller dans sa chambre, Drago prit Priam dans ses bras laissant là un Harry qui n'en revenait pas et un Dumbledore souriant. Certes, Harry avait changé d'avis sur Drago au cours des deux derniers jours mais pas au point de le voir comme un grand frère attentionné pour d'autre. Il avait été un peu sceptique hier mais aucune remarque n'était sortit hier sur Sakura, Tyffanie et Anthony puis il avait aimé les visages des gens au chemin de Traverse.  
  
Ange, entendit Drago mettre au lit Priam. Son petit frère pouvait être réveillé comme une puce et un instant et l'instant d'après dormir. Elle fut assez étonnée de voir Drago sortit un oreiller et une couverture d'une des armoires de la chambre, d'habitude il n'en tenait pas compte et venait dormir avec elle.  
  
(Ange) « T'as l'intention de dormir dans le canapé ? ! »  
  
(Drago) « Oui bien sur tu me l'as dit ! »  
  
(Ange) « Tu en tiens compte maintenant ? Aller viens, il fait froid dans ce lit toute seule ! »  
  
(Drago) « Seulement froid ? »  
  
Sans autres mots il se glissa dans les draps et serra sa petite amie dans ses bras. Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est un cri qui les dérangea de leur torpeur.  
  
(Harry) « QUOI ? ! »  
  
(Ange) « Il sait maintenant ! »  
  
A SUIVRE ! ! !  
  
Note : Pour le bonne nuit Raphaël, Raphaël pour ceux qui savent pas c'est un ange. Sinon vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre.  
  
Bon réponse a la seule review :  
  
Sisi : Hey ca va ? Bien pour tes couples tu as trouver celui que je pensais qu'on trouvait en dernier ! Le Harry/Sakura donc Anthony/Sakura n'est pas d'actualité et j'espère que tu vas continuer de lire cette fic et me laisser des reviews.  
  
Sinon vous connaissez le mots de la fin ? non le voici :  
  
REVIEW ! ! ! 


	4. chapitre 4

N/A : Kikoo Ca va ? Bon voici le chapitre quatre ! On découvre ce que Harry a apprit, les cours et les mystérieuses personne dont on parlé Dumbledore et Ange ! Ca vous convient si non pas grave c'est la même chose. Ah oui pour Sakura and co je les désigne comme magicien OK ?  
  
Disclamer : C'est toujours pas à moi ! Pis pourquoi ca le serait du jour au lendemain hein ?  
  
Résumé : Sakura reçoit une lettre lui disant qu'elle est une sorcière. Lors de son voyage en Angleterre, elle voit un combat entre Voldemort et Ange une amie d'Anthony qui les amena à Poudlard.  
  
*..........* Paroles en fourchelangue  
  
Chapitre 4 : Cours et sort !  
  
Le lendemain matin, Ange avait arrêter de faire l'autruche au profit d'Harry, Drago était extrêmement joyeux, Anthony amusé, Tyffanie un peu moins froide envers Ange, Sakura écoutait Priam vantait les bonbons sorciers avec Samantha. Quant a Dumbledore il était dans son bureau a faire mille petites choses pour la rentrée, trouver un prof de DCM, la liste des affaires scolaires, et autre truc du genre. Sirius jetait des regards haineux à Severus qu'il lui renvoyé intégralement plus bonus. Ange avait l'idée qu'on pourrait les marier, à peine avait elle formulait cette idée à voix haute qu'elle se prit deux choux à la crème, décidant qu'elle devait se venger, elle appliqua le concept fais moi quelque chose et je te le rends en double.  
  
Résultat, Sirius voulant se venger du deuxième chou en lança deux autre qui ratèrent leur cible, l'un alla sur Drago l'autre sur Sakura ! Et de fil en aiguille les petites vengeances devint une grande bataille de nourriture. C'est sur ces entrefaites qu'arriva le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore. L'une reçut le dernier chou à la crème et l'autre une cuillère de fromage blanc. Aussitôt la bataille s'arrêta net, s'il avait eu un appareil photo, Dumbledore était sur de remporter le prix de la photo comique du Prophety's. un clic à coté de lui, l'averti que Minerva avait pris un appareil photo. (Qui a hurler ooc ?) D'un mouvement de baguette il remit la table et les chaises en état tandis que le reste de salle restait dans un état déplorable. Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence plus que religieux, Dumbledore annonça que ca serait aux participants de l'activité précédente de nettoyer.  
  
Après avoir nettoyer et s'être changer, chacun retrouva dans une salle de la grandeur de grande salle. Les murs étaient tapissé de mousse et pan de mur était occupait par une vitrine contenant toute sorte d'arme.  
  
(Sakura) « Ou sommes nous ? »  
  
(Sirius) « Dans une des cinq grandes salles de combat. »  
  
(Anthony) « Pourquoi sommes nous tous la ? Je croyais qu'on avait chacun un professeur diffèrent. »  
  
(Ange) « Oui mais dans certaines matières seulement comme Sortilège, Métamorphose,.... tandis que pour des matières avec livres il n'y en aura qu'un seul, deux a l'occasion. »  
  
(Tyffanie) « On va faire des combats ? »  
  
(Ange) « Non, mais peut dans l'année scolaire. On se met au travail ? »  
  
(Harry) « Tu le savais ? »  
  
(Ange) « Oui. »  
  
(Harry) « Pourquoi ? »  
  
(Ange) « J'ai rien dit ? Parce ce que ce n'était pas à moi te le dire. C'est tout. »  
  
(Harry) « J'aurais préféré. »  
  
Sur ces paroles dont personne ne compris mot a part les concerné et deux personnes (Sirius et Rogue) sans compter Drago qui commença à comprendre fit une grimace vers Ange qui fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de te retourner à son élève.  
  
Etrangement les magiciens avaient appris plus de sortilège en cette matinée qu'en une semaine. Les 'professeurs' avaient dans l'idée que leurs élèves étaient sûrement puissants. Cette après midi, ils étudieraient l'histoire de la magie et SCM avec Drago. Harry et Ange ayant une visite à faire, Rogue finirent sa liste de fourniture, et Sirius un tour a faire au ministère pour régler certains détails pour son innocence.  
  
(Drago) « Et Priam qui va s'en charger ? »  
  
(Ange) « Il vient avec Harry et moi. Pourquoi ? »  
  
(Drago) « Pas envie qu'il reste tout seul ! »  
  
(Ange) « Ce matin ca t'a gêné non ? T'as pas envie de le faire, c'est ça ? »  
  
(Drago) « Non enfin si mais pas tout seul. »  
  
(Ange) « Bon, viens , en histoire ne fais que survoler personne n'ira leur demander ça, après tu fais quelques animaux que les moldus connaissent. Licornes, centaures... c'est tout, et si je dois attendre dehors je viendrais t'aider d'accord ? »  
  
(Drago) « D'accord. »  
  
Le repas se passa sans trop de problème, Harry trop intrigué, Priam trop excité, Rogue plongé dans ses réflexions, Sirius bavarder gaiement avec Dumbledore et la prof de métamorphose, les autres enregistraient ce qu'ils avaient appris. Sakura avait envoyé un hibou a son père pour lui dire qu'ils avaient trouvé l'école, Tyffanie avait fait la même chose avec sa mère, Anthony lui en avait envoyé à mademoiselle Moreau, qui avait décidé d'écourter son voyage en Italie pour être plus proche en cas de problème. Quant à Harry, lui en avait envoyé à Ron et Hermione pour leur dire qu'il allait bien et était à Poudlard, bizarrement a la demande expresse de Drago il ne leur parla pas de ce qu'il avait appris sur le blond que sous la forme d'une grande surprise. Depuis cela, nombre de personne avait vu leur sourire de connivence. Ange ne s'en formalisa pas puisque Drago lui avait juré qu'il lui raconterait tout ce soir, étrangement elle sut que qu'ils préparaient une blague à l'encontre des deux gryffondors, son coté serpentard lui souffler qu'elle allait s'amuser, de l'autre elle s'inquiétait.  
  
Il était pile poil deux heure quand Priam fut enfin prêt. Il s'était habillé pour faire bonne impression malgré les recommandations de sa soeur qui disait qu'il allait se faire traitait de faux cul, avertissement auquel il répondait par un haussement d'épaule. Quand ils rejoignirent Harry, Ange le regarda de la tète au pied avant de hocher la tête, et de les mener dans un dédale de couloir. Harry était certain de n'être jamais venu dans cette partie du château, d'ailleurs sûrement pas beaucoup d'élève devait passer par ici. Le couloir était calme, comme s'il se recueillait de quelque chose. Seuls les murmures des tableaux brisaient le silence, en parlant d'eux, leurs personnages, hommes, animaux ou être magique, cesser leur conversation pour s'incliner à leur passage. Si Ange avançait sans regarder le cirque des personnages, Priam lui semblait un peu mal à l'aise, quant à Harry, il aurait tout donner pour être ailleurs.  
  
(Ange) « J'appelle ce couloir le couloir des moines. Ils sont aussi silencieux qu'eux. »  
  
(Harry) « Pas beaucoup de personne doit passer par ici, non ? »  
  
(Ange) « En effet, même Peeves n'y passe pas ! Je crois que seul les héritiers y passent d'ailleurs. »  
  
(Priam) « Tous les héritiers ? »  
  
(Ange) « IL n'est pas venu, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! »  
  
(Harry) « Pourquoi ? »  
  
(Ange) « Je sais pas, il a peut être pas trouver la salle, ou alors il n'est jamais venu. »  
  
(Harry) « Mon père ? »  
  
(Ange) « Est venu, ils s'entendaient très bien. »  
  
(Harry) « Avec qui ? »  
  
(Ange) « Les occupants de la pièce ! »  
  
(Priam) « Et papa ? »  
  
(Ange) « Il y allait avec James, le père d'Harry. Il était un des seuls serpentards a ne jamais avoir eu une farce des maraudeurs. »  
  
Ils étaient arriver à la fin du couloir, une grosse porte en chêne clair à double battant. Il y avait le blason de Poudlard au milieu, entourait d gravures. Au dessus du lion de gryffondor, il y avait comme un cimetière de dragon dont un squelette sur élevé par un rocher dans une grotte, et au dessus du serpent, il y avait la gravure d'un bois. Sur la partie Poufsouffle il y avait un château, que Harry identifia comme poudlard par déduction le bois était la foret interdite, tandis que le lac sous l'aigle était le lac du parc.  
  
(Ange) « Elle est belle n'est ce pas ? »  
  
(Harry) « Oui mais le cimetière de dragon il est ou ? La foret c'est la foret interdite, le château Poudlard, et le lac, il est dans le parc, non ? »  
  
(Ange) « Oui, pour le cimetière, je t'y accompagnerais demain soir après manger. Bien avant d'entrer, il faut que vous oubliiez tout ce que vous savez sur les relations entre maisons, les relations entre fondateurs, OK ? »  
  
(Priam) « OK ! »  
  
(Harry) « D'accord ! »  
  
Sur ces paroles, Ange ouvrit les deux battant en grand au moment ou une forme allongée sur le canapé disait qu'il s'ennuie, tandis que l'homme assis sur le fauteuil se leva pour accueillir les visiteurs. L'homme ressemblait étonnement à Salazar Serpentard  
  
(Salazar) « Ange ! On vous attendait plus ! »  
  
(Ange) « Les escaliers nous ont envoyer de l'autre coté ! »  
  
(Salazar) « Godric ! Tes fichus escaliers.... »  
  
(Godric) « Ont fait ça tous seuls ! »  
  
(Salazar) « OK, mais lève ton petit cul de ce canapé pour dire bonjour. »  
  
(Ange) « Ou est Rowena ? »  
  
(Godric) « Dans sa chambre, il est normal, que Harry ne bouge pas ? »  
  
(Ange) « Le choc. Hum ca sent bon ! »  
  
(Salazar) « Helga fait un gâteau. Alors c'est lui Harry Potter, tu dis qu'il a tuer Pommy. »  
  
(Ange) « Qui ? ! »  
  
(Godric) « Pommy, sa saleté de basilic. A l'entendre c'est un chien, un gentil petit toutou. »  
  
(Helga) « Godric, t'avais promis de ne pas recommencer. Qui veut du gâteaux ? »  
  
(Harry) « Ange, t'as encore des truc dans ce genre a me montrer ? »  
  
(Godric) « Nan on est unique ! EH Laisse ma part de gâteaux Salazar ! »  
  
(Priam) « Ils sont en vie ? »  
  
(Ange) « Pas vraiment, je vous expliquerai ce soir ! »  
  
(Harry) « Ils sont pas un peu.... » (Ange) « Tarés, fêlés, bons enfermés ? Oh que oui mais on leur pardonne vite ! »  
  
Ange partit après s'être assuré que Harry s'était bien acclimaté ainsi que Priam. Elle viendrait les chercher vers cinq heure et demi. Rowena était venue se joindre à eux en pyjama bleu ciel avec des petit nounours quelques minute après leurs arrivés sans parler de celui qu'elle avait dans la main. Quand Ange était partie, elle avait eu le droit a une représentation des plus exagéré d'elle appelant Drago a son secours.  
  
Quand elle pénétra dans la salle de combat, elle les vit assis par terre en cercle. Elle s'assit entre son petit ami et Anthony et écouta le cours en émettant quelque commentaires ici ou la. Drago avait mélangé les cours des différentes années en y mettant quelques anecdotes. L'après midi passa très vite, ils étaient tous les trois sur le chemin du retour, Ange écouta, Harry et Priam faire le récit de cet après midi, quand son frère fit la remarque qu'aucun ne l'avait traitait de faux cul, Ange acquitta et fit signe à Harry de ralentir la cadence. Ce qu'il fit, et la derrière sur le dos de Priam une feuille de papier avec un faux cul marqué dessus. Harry rigola doucement à cette vue.  
  
(Harry) « Tu ne vas pas lui dire ? »  
  
(Ange) « Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi je le devrais ? »  
  
(Harry) « Parce qu'il se ridiculise. »  
  
(Ange) « T'es bien l'héritier de Godric toi ! Le ridicule ne tue pas, il forge le caractère ! »  
  
(Priam) « Vous venez ? Allez les escargots. »  
  
(Ange) « Toi si je t'attrape ! ! ! »  
  
A suivre ! ! ! !  
  
Note : alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Bien un coup d'oeil aux reviews qui ont grimpé en flèche ! JE VOUS ADORE CONTINUER ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Sisi : Au départ je le croyais bien moi aussi que tu serais la seule mais plus maintenant ! Dite pour ta review tu t'es emmêlé les pinceaux ou tu faisais le concours des fautes d'ortho ou alors t'as quelque chose pour tu dans les questions ? Bon ce que Harry a appris tu la sus plus haut ! Anthony/Tyffanie bien sur vus que je ne fais pas pour une fois de Anthony/Sakura ! Pour Lionel, il n'arrivera que vers Halloween. Voilà si t'as d'autre question, n'hésite pas ! ^_^  
  
Dany : Mettre Sakura a Poudlard original ? Si tu le dis du chez les Français du moins en anglais t'en as pas mal ! Merci ! ! !  
  
Kaorulabelle : Merci, t'as rien compris au 1 chapitre, pour l'histoire des héritiers ca sera plus vu dans le suivant. Sinon c'est juste Voldie qui attaque ou du moins essaye Harry mais pour Ange c'est expliquer dans le 3 chap. !  
  
Ruby : Moi aussi mais c'est vrai que t'en as pas beaucoup, il y a lune d'argent qui en as fait un dans Harry potter si tu l'as pas lu ou vas dans la section anglaise de Sakura t'en as pas mal.  
  
Sophie 11 : Merci, j'ai été voir ta fic, ton cross est orignal, en tout cas continue.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW ! ! 


	5. chapitre 5

N/A :Kikoo ! Voici le cinquième chapitre de Sakura à Poudlard, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. Il va surtout parler des héritiers, de dragons. Voilà je crois que c'est tout !Bonne lecture à tous !  
  
Disclamer : C'est toujours pas à moi ! Pis pourquoi ca le serait du jour au lendemain hein ?  
  
Résumé : Sakura reçoit une lettre lui disant qu'elle est une sorcière. Lors de son voyage en Angleterre, elle voit un combat entre Voldemort et Ange une amie d'Anthony qui les amena à Poudlard.  
  
*..........* Paroles en fourchelang  
  
Chapitre 5 : Héritiers, héritière, héritage !  
  
Harry et Priam, attendaient derrière la porte de la chambre d'Ange et de Drago que les deux concerné finissent de se bécoter pour pouvoir entré sans avoir a regardé ailleurs. Quand le tableau s'ouvrit légèrement, Priam mit sa tête dans l'embrasure pour vérifier, Harry ne supportant pas de voir Draco embrassait sa petite amie. Même s'ils été devenus ami, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pourrait pas voir avant quelque mois. Priam lui fit signe que c'était bon, et qu'il pouvait entrer. Les deux amoureux avaient regagner chacun un fauteuil, Harry et Priam s'assit sur le canapé attendant que Ange commence.  
  
(Ange) « Qui a des questions ? »  
  
(Harry) « Commence par nous expliquez après on verra. »  
  
(Ange) « Expliquez quoi ? »  
  
(Priam) « Comment les fondateurs sont encore en vie. »  
  
(Ange) « Ils sont morts. Ceux qui sont dans la pièce est une sorte de fantôme. Ils ont été crée à cause d'un sort ou je sais qui a mal tourné. Les fondateurs devaient crée une salle de survie mais ca mal tournée. »  
  
(Harry) « C'est quoi une salle de survie »  
  
(Draco) « Une salle de survie, est une salle qui peut crée des climats extrêmes pour t'apprendre à survivre sans rien. »  
  
(Ange) « Donc le sort a mal tourné et Ils sont apparurent. Mais ils ne se comportent pas comme les fondateurs. Le sort a fait ressortir quelque aspect de leur personnalité, Helga la cuisine, Rowena sa flemmardise, Salazar son coté chapardeur, Godric son enthousiaste. Ils ne vivent, je veux dire, ils ne mourront jamais et ne veilleront pas, ils ne disparaîtront qu'avec la disparition du château. »  
  
(Priam) « Donc chaque descendant viennent dans cette pièce ? »  
  
(Ange) « Non, si les parents ne le savent l'enfant a peu de chance d'y aller, seul les parents ont le droit de dire à leurs enfants ou se trouvent la salle. Bien sur il y a des exceptions, si les parents sont morts les frères ou soeurs peuvent le dire. »  
  
(Harry) « Mais et moi ? »  
  
(Draco) « Toi, mon cher Harry tu es l'Exception. »  
  
(Ange) « Voldemort t'a passé une partie de ses pouvoirs ? »  
  
(Harry) « Dumbledore m'as déjà expliqué ça ! »  
  
(Ange) « Bien, donc de ce faite unique, ils ont décidait de faire une entorse aux règles. »  
  
(Harry) « Oh ! »  
  
(Draco) « C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ! »  
  
(Harry) « Et Dumbledore ? »  
  
(Ange) « Ah, ça ! Chaque fondateur à deux sortes d'héritier, les légitimes : toi, Voldemort puis les illégitimes : Priam, moi. C'est dans cette catégorie que Dumbledore intervient, il est l'héritier illégitime de Godric Gryffondor. »  
  
(Harry) « Alors il fait un peu parti de ma famille, non ? »  
  
(Priam) « C'est un héritier illégitime, tu auras beau regarder l'arbre généalogique aucune personne ayant du sang Gryffondor reconnu n'apparaîtra. Les illégitimes sont tous aussi puissants et connu mais jamais ils ne seront connus ou acceptés comme descendant de telle personne. Les Dumbledore n'ont pas de sang en commun avec les Potter, tout comme les Knight n'ont rien avoir avec Voldie. »  
  
(Harry) « Et pour le blason ? »  
  
(Ange) « Ah ça, viens demain soir à neuf heures. Je t'y mènerais, Draco aussi. »  
  
(Priam) « Et moi ? »  
  
(Ange) « Toi, tu iras dormir, d'ailleurs tu ferais mieux d'y aller tout de suite. Bonne nuit. »  
  
(Priam) « Bonne nui tout le monde. »  
  
(Draco) « Alors c'est quoi ? Dis le moi ! Je t'en pris. »  
  
(Ange) « Un cimetière. »  
  
(Harry) « De dragons ? ! »  
  
(Ange) « Bien sur. D'ailleurs dans chaque pièce il y a au moins une gravure de dragon. »  
  
(Draco) « Pour faire quoi ? »  
  
(Ange) « Ne jamais chatouiller un dragon qui dors, ca ne vous dit rien ? Chaque gravure est reliée au cimetière. Si tu appuis sur une des gravures, tu réveille LE dragon et tu dois avoir une sacrée de bonne raison sinon... »  
  
(Harry) « On va voir un cimetière de Dragons ? »  
  
Le lendemain soir, profitant que Sakura et les autres étaient entrain d'expliquer un truc dont ils n'avaient aucune idée à Dumbledore et que Priam était coucher, Ange guida Harry et Drago a travers un dédale de couloir et d'escalier, tout en se dirigeant vers les cachots, si bien que a un moment Drago se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas perdu ou s'ils retrouveraient leur chemin un jour. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un couloir bruyant a un tel point que les deux garçons étaient sur de n'avoir jamais vu ou entendu un tel boucan. Ce couloir était l'opposé de celui des Moines.  
  
(Ange) « Ce couloir est le plus infernal de Poudlard à ma connaissance, il faut que vous sachiez que ce couloir à été fermé aux élèves pour une raison bien précise, tous tableaux et armures ne sont pas la par hasard. Ils sont partis des plus hargneux, sadiques et j'en passe même Peeves ne passe pas ici. Il ne faut pas que vous écoutiez ce que disent les tableaux même si c'est vrai ou que ça fait mal. Peut importe la raison il ne faut pas leur répondre pour rien au monde. »  
  
(Harry) « Sinon ? »  
  
(Ange) « C'est pire bien pire. Crois moi Harry, ne les écoute pas. Ils prennent tout et font mal. Seul le tableau du fond est potable. Draco tu auras une surprise à ce sujet d'ailleurs. »  
  
Ils se remit en route mais la traversé fut bien plus dérangeante que celle du couloir des moines. S'il avait eu le choix Harry aurait choisi le couloir des moines sans une once d'hésitation. Au milieu du couloir Harry remarqua qu'il pleurait, a ce moment Ange s'arrêta et leur demanda s'ils ne voulaient pas remettre ça à plus tard. Harry remarqua alors seulement que ses amis étaient presque dans le même état que lui, Drago prêt a pleurait, Ange ses yeux était tourmentés sûrement du à l'habitude. Drago ravala ses larmes et dit qu'il voulait continuer, tout de suite suivit par Harry.  
  
La deuxième partie fut tout aussi pénible que la première. A trois mettre de la fin, il n'y avait plus de tableaux, à part un sur le mur de gauche. Quelle fut pas la surprise des deux garçon, de voir dans le tableaux, une femme aux cheveux blonds platine et des yeux gris assis noblement sur une richement décoré.  
  
(Drago) « C'est c'est c'est mon ancêtre ! Iria Malefoy. C'est d'elle d'où nous vient, nos cheveux et nos yeux. »  
  
(Harry) « T'es sur ? On avais pas remarquer tiens ! »  
  
(Iria) « Jeune Malefoy, cesse de parler pour dire des choses qui se voient d'elle même. Bonjour mademoiselle Knight de Serpentard. Puis je savoir qui est le deuxième jeune homme qui vous accompagne ? »  
  
(Ange) « Bonjour Ladies Malefoy. Ce jeune homme se nomme Harry Potter, Harry Potter de Gryffondor, de son nom entier. »  
  
(Harry) « Heu bonjour, Ladies Malefoy. »  
  
(Iria) « Bonjour Monsieur Potter de Gryffondor. Bien je suppose que vous êtes la, pour le gardien donc je ne vais pas vous retarder plus que nécessaire. Passez une bonne journée, jeunes gens. »  
  
Le tableau pivota pour laisser voir un escalier interminable. Sans un mot, ils descendirent sans un mots. Ils suivaient Ange sans poser de question. Les couloirs, les intersections et escaliers se mélangé et Harry était prêt a parier qu'ils seraient bientôt plus bas que la chambre des secrets quant à Drago il avait arrêté de compter les marches ou autre. Les chandeliers qui éclairaient les passages, étaient en argent et richement décorés laissait apercevoir que l'endroit ou ils menaient était sûrement l'un des plus importants.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en ébène tout simple si on enlevait la poignée d'or et le dragon dont les contours étaient fait d'or. Le dragon bailla et s'intéressa aux trois adolescent devant lui. Après un quart d'heure de promesse de rien ne révéler etc. Il purent enfin rentre et découvrit ce qui il y avait derrière, même s'ils en avaient une petite idée.  
  
Une grotte. Une grande grotte, elle devait être aussi large que Poudlard, remplie d'une centaine de squelette de dragons. Les plus petits était aussi grand que le Magyar à pointes, certes les plus grands ne faisait sûrement pas le double mais ils s'en approcher grandement. Et la surmonté par une plate forme rocheuse un squelette en parfaite état, dans la position endormie, la tête sous une aile sûrement le chef et le plus gros.  
  
Soudain, sans que personne est bougé les os se mirent à bouger puis assembler. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'avaient bougé non ? Poudlard en danger ? Non plus mais alors quoi ? Les dragons avaient déjà fini de se réveiller et se tenait là devant eux écailles reluisantes et croc sorti. Ils étaient de toutes d'une couleur sombre strié de noir ou de rouge sang. Puis à leur plus grande surprise le dragon surplombés se mit à parlé.  
  
(Dragon) « Approchez vous, humains et pressentez vous ! sachez que je me nomme Drache et je suis le chef de tous ceux que vous voyez et le gardien de poudlard avec ma meute* »  
  
(Ange) « Je suis Ange Knight descendante illégitime de Salazar Serpentard, et à ma droite se trouve Drago Malefoy et à ma gauche Harry Potter descendant légitime de Godric gryffondor et son statut en vers Salazar Serpentard n'a pas était décidé. Vous a t'ont réveillé ? Si c'est le cas nous vous présentons nos excuses. »  
  
(Drache) « Non, vous ne nous avez pas réveillés. Mais que veux tu dire par pas encore décider ? »  
  
(Harry) « Mon statut d'héritier de Salazar Serpentard n'existent à cause de Voldemort, enfin Tom Jedusor qui m'a transmis une parti de ses pouvoirs. »  
  
(Drache) « Héritier à cause d'une transmission de pouvoir intéressant. Ce Tom, quel était son statut ? »  
  
(Harry) « Légitime, son statut est légitime »  
  
(Drache) « Bien donc tu es légitime je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si compliquer. Vous me sembler préoccuper, que se passe t'il ? »  
  
(Drago) « Tom jedusor est revenu et .... »  
  
(Drache) « Je vois, ne vous en faite pas si vous ne pouvez faire face à la situation, nous viendrons. Vous ferez mieux de rentrer on s'inquiète pour vous la Haut. »  
  
A suivre !  
  
Note : Je sais il est plus court celui la mais que voulez vous. Le prochain sera la rentré et croyez moi il n'est de tous repos surtout pour Ron et Hermione. Bon réponse à LA review !  
  
Saisi : Si les cartes sont là ? Mais bien sur ! Tu aime toujours autant ? Celui là était plus sérieux non ? Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais pas chez moi ç_ç mais bon je suis revenue allez à la semaine prochaine en fin on verra avec la rentré ! Bonne rentré si je ne mets pas le chapitre avant !  
  
Comme d'ab ! REVIEW REVIEW allez trois petites reviews c'est pas difficiles non ? 


	6. chapitre 6

N/A : Je sais que vous attendez cette suite avec impatience mais j'ai repris le lycée et j'ai des horaires de m**** ! Puis, je jongle entre d'autre fic, l'ordi pour mes frères. Et pour ce chapitre je l'avais déjà tapé mais quand je l'ai relu ben il m'a pas plus et je l'ai effacé donc je l'ai refais en changeant quelque truc donc j'ai du modifier quelques chapitres ou passages suivant. Et je préférais être sur que je pouvais sortir du bordel ou je mettais mis ! Bon finis mon blabla je vous laisse lire la fic ! BONNE LECTURE  
  
ATTENTION : LEGERE INTERPRETATION AU SLASH/YOI  
  
Disclamer : C'est toujours pas à moi !  
  
Résumé : Sakura reçoit une lettre lui disant qu'elle est une sorcière. Lors de son voyage en Angleterre, elle voit un combat entre Voldemort et Ange une amie d'Anthony qui les amena à Poudlard.  
  
*..........* Paroles en fourchelang  
  
Chapitre 6 : Rentrée, et répartition !  
  
Anthony parlait avec Harry non loin de Tyffanie et de Sakura qui lisait un livre près de la cheminé. En secret il devait essayer d'arracher les vers du nez à Harry pour Ange qui depuis deux semaines retourner tout le château pour trouver ce que devais faire Harry et son petit ami qui soit dit en passant qu'elle avait viré de sa chambre vu qu'il refusait de le lui dire, à la rentré. La seule chose qu'ils savaient c'est que ça concerné des certains Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Drago quant à lui devait être avec Ange quelque part dans le château essayant de changer d'avis sa petite amie. Samantha sûrement entrain d'embêter Rogue. Le faites qu'elle est atterrit à Poudlard était encore un mystère.  
  
Ils avaient fais des progrès sulfurants en matières de sorcelleries sans éveiller ni la curiosité ni la suspicion de personne, enfin presque Ange et Draco, serpentard dans toute leur splendeur étaient sûrement méfiants, avait sûrement prévenu Harry. Ils supposaient que Dumbledore avait mis au courant l'équipe éducative pour leur pouvoir. Les professeurs les regardant bizarrement. Dumbledore avait organisé une petite comparaison magie/sorcellerie. Ainsi depuis un mois il était arrivé quelque bricole aux trois étudiants (Ange, Harry, Draco).  
  
Une demi heure avant l'arrivé des élèves, les quatre nouveaux descendit à près au lard avec Hagrid. Ange recherchait depuis un quart d'heure ce qui lui servait de petit ami et celui qu'on nommait Harry Potter. Elle avait fait la cuisine, la salle commune des Gryffondors et s'apprêtait à faire celle des serpentards. Elle ne savait pas comment mais ces deux la étaient presque devenu amis. La première semaine avait été imbuvable quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, à la seconde, ils avaient arrêter de s'insulter à tout vent. Le dernier mois, ils avaient collaborer pour trouver qui était derrière leurs ennuis sans aucun résultat. Les ennuis allaient de plus pouvoir passer dans des couloirs aux armures qui les attaques voir les deux en même temps.  
  
Un jour alors qu'ils allaient voir les quatre cinglés pour qu'ils choisissent les mots passe des salles communes le couloir des moines leur semblèrent interdit d'accès et n'ayant aucune envie de trouver la réponse a cette énigme. Ils empruntèrent un autres passage qui les mena à tomber dans la chambre de Salazar ou dormait comme des bienheureux les quatre fondateurs dans diverses positions. Cette journée prouva que Harry et Drago avait eu raison de les surnommé les quatre cinglés. Les mots passe avaient été successivement : J'adore les Gryffondors (Serpentard) J'adore les Serpentards (Gryffondor) J'adore les fleurs (Serdaigle) C'est mieux avec de la farine ? (Poufsouffle) puis Vive les Sangs de Bourbes (Serpentard) J'adore Voldemort et ses mangemorts (Gryffondors) Je préfère les ours en peluche (Serdaigle) Et les oeufs c'est quand ? (Poufsouffle). Les diverses négociations, en leur faisant comprendre que jamais les gryffondors ne dirons des phrases du genre J'aime les serpentards et vice vers ça, que les serdaigles se foutait de ce qu'aime ou pas Rowena et que non les poufsouffles ne veulent pas d'une recette de cuisine comme mots de passe et dernièrement un mot passe comportait qu'un seul mot trois à l'extrême limite. Après tout cela on put enfin voir apparaître des mots passe à peu prêts passables. C'est ainsi que les Serpentards eurent ytterbium, les Gryffondors zingibéracée, les Serdaigles xanthélasma, les Poufsouffles zwinglianisme.  
  
Pendant ce temps là dans un couloir près du hall.  
  
(Drago) « Tu es sur de vouloir le faire ? »  
  
(Harry) « Bien sur ! »  
  
(Drago) « Bien, reprenons. Tu les amènes à l'abri des regards indiscrets et là j'arrive ! »  
  
(Harry) « Hum, mais si quelqu'un d'autre arrive ? »  
  
(Draco) « On improvisera ! T'es prêt pour le fou rire ? »  
  
Sakura se demanda combien de temps ils devaient attendre le train qui amenait les élèves car il faisait très froid. Elle pouvait entendre Tyffanie claquer des dents quant à Anthony il resserrait sa cape autour de lui. Samantha, elle faisait du jogging sur place. Quant à Hagrid il ne détachait pas ses yeux de la sortie de la gare. Elle se demanda une bref instant s'il était au courant pour les cartes. Attirant l'attention d'Anthony, elle dessina un petit rectangle avec un F à l'intérieur. Anthony réfléchi quelque instant avant de regarder autour de lui, puis acquiesça. Ni une ni deux Sakura avait déjà sorti son sceptre et faisait appel à la carte du feu à l'étonnement d'Hagrid qui était heureux de voir quel sorte de magie ils faisaient et au grand remerciement de ses amis qui se placèrent atour du feu.  
  
Au bout de dix minutes ils purent enfin voir une lumière incertaine venir vers eux. Sakura éteignit le feu et rangea la carte et le sceptre retransformé en clef. Quelque minute plus tard ils virent une importante locomotive s'arrêtait devant eux. Le conducteur dit quelque mot à Hagrid qui hocha de la tête avant de s'occuper des élèves qui sortait du train. Ils regardèrent les anciens se diriger les carrosses qui les amèneraient à Poudlard tandis que les nouveaux se diriger vers le demi géant inquiet jetant des coups d'oeil intrigué sur les quatre adolescents dans son ombre. Tyffanie et Samantha se demandèrent ce qu'on leur réservé, puisque aucun des sorciers ne leur avait parlé d'un trajet spécial mais elles espéraient qu'il y aurait un toit car vu le grondement qui grossissait un orage allait éclater dans pas longtemps. Puis la troupe se mit en marche serrée dans une tentative de garder la chaleur. L'orage et la pluie éclatèrent peu de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent aux barques.  
  
Les calèches étaient arrivées depuis quelques secondes qu'une furie rousse et une autre châtaigne se lançant aux assauts du château comme si on leur avait annoncer que Voldemort était dans la calèche ou ils se trouvaient quelques instants plutôt. Certains élèves bousculés remarquèrent qu'il manquait quelqu'un avec ce duo qui aurait du être un trio composait de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Mais voilà, il manquait Harry Potter. Les rumeurs commença petit à petit à se former sur les raisons de l'absence du Survivant. D'autres remarquèrent l'absence moins remarquée du prince de Serpentard et d'autres rumeurs naquit mélangée à celles de Harry Potter. Ron et Hermione inquiété par l'absence de Drago Malefoy en même temps que celle d'Harry se dirigent vers le bureau du directeur. Après tout la lettre qu'ils avaient reçu au début de l'été n'était qu'un leurre puisqu'ils n'en ont plus reçu après et qui dit que Dumbledore n'a pas cru Harry chez les Weasley durant l'été. D'autant plus que le père de Ron n'avait pas pu avoir des renseignements sur l'attaque auprès du ministère. Harry avait parlé d'une surprise à la rentrée, pour ce qu'ils en pensaient la surprise commençait mal, très mal.  
  
Sakura commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Elle avait vu un truc bouger sous l'eau, il faisait sombre et froid et surtout il pleuvait. Et elle ne savait toujours pas comment ils allaient être repartis. Tyffanie et Anthony, dans la barque d'a coté, réconforté une fille qui avait peur de ne pas réussir à être repartie. Samantha, dans la barque de derrière, discuté avec un futur serpentard de toute évidence du très cher et estimé professeur Severus Rogue. A noter que le garçon avait demander avant d'entamer une véritable discussion si elle était une Sang Pure.  
  
Ange commençait vraiment à s'énerver, la salle commune des serpentards n'avait rien donné ni la salle de bains des préfets d'ailleurs. Tant pis elle allait s'asseoir à la table des serpentards et voir ce qui se passerait et son cher petit ami allait apprendre le mot chasteté. Elle avait vu les calèches arrivaient, elle se demanda si Weasley et Granger avaient fait la liaison entre la surprise et l'absence de Drago dans le train. Elle tourna dans le couloir le plus proche et ce qu'elle vit lui prouva qu'elle pouvait mourir, elle aurait tout vu. Elle fit demi tour, et s'appuya sur le mur afin d'analyser la scène qu'elle venait de voir.  
  
Harry vit deux fusées pilées nettes, a coté de lui qu'il identifia comme ses deux meilleurs amis quelque instant plus tard. Ron et Hermione partirent dans une théorie, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ils parlaient en même, se complétant, s'opposant. Bref il n'avait compris que les grosses lignes, ils s'étaient inquiéter en ne voyant pas Drago dans le train. Ils avaient sauté sur la conclusion que les Malefoy le retenaient prisonnier et en avait parler à Dumbledore qui leur avait dit que Harry se trouvait certainement dans la grande salle. Ils étaient partis en quatrième vitesse pour le vérifier. Leurs explications terminées, Harry les emmena à travers quelque couloirs, là où se trouvé Drago. Qui se retourna le visage rayonnant, Harry sentit ses deux amis s'arrêtaient quand ils reconnurent la personne, cette même personne qui lâcha un joyeux Harry. Le sus nommé se demanda si c'était une bonne idée ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Mais après tout ce n'était qu'une blague, ils avaient mis plus d'un mois pour tout mettre en scène. Puis priant pour qu'aucun élève ne passe pas par ici, il laissa le blond lui entourait la taille posant ses bras par dessus et laissant sa tête rencontré l'épaule du blond. Ange allait les tuer.  
  
(Hermione) « Harry, qu'est ce qui.... »  
  
(Ron) « C'est un sort ! Malefoy enlève moi ça tout de suite ! Ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »  
  
(Harry) « Ron, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas un sort. Je l'aime ! »  
  
(Hermione) « Harry ! Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ! Comment peux tu ? »  
  
(Ron) « C'est un sort, je te le dit ! Ce sale petit rongeur n'a rien de trouver de mieux ! C'est ça hein ? »  
  
(Drago) « Non ce n'est pas ça. On s'aime. »  
  
(Harry) « On l'a découvert cet été. »  
  
(Ron) « Mais c'est un mangemort ! »  
  
Anthony remarque l'air soulagé de Sakura, les derniers mètres avaient du être horrible son teint avait verdi en voyant le tentacule du calamar géant, Tyffanie avait étouffé un cri, quand a Samantha, la regarda se demanda si c'était un danger potentiel. Lui même n'était pas fâché de revenir sur la terre ferme. Ange les avait prévenu : « Des secrets de Poudlard ? Personne ne les connaît tous, on ne peut mesurer qui sait plus de choses. Je sais plus de chose que d'autre mais pas envers d'autre ce que je sais tient de ma famille et de mes ballades. Je vous révélerais des choses, le reste sera à vous de voir. Il y aura des choses que vous détesterez, que vous adorez, qui vous feront peur, rire, pleurait etc. mais faites attention ou vous mettez les pieds ! Bonne nuit » Il frissonna en se rappelant ces paroles. Ce soir commençait la vie poudlardienne : les points les cours, les matchs... oui il avait hâte d'y être et il le redoutait ! Mais quelque chose d'autre occupait son esprit. Il avait plusieurs fois senti une aura familière. Les souvenirs de Clow aller et venez comme bon leur semblait. Etait ce lié ? Le plus frustrant étaient que les souvenirs disparaissaient très vite, trop vite pour qu'il s'en rappel.  
  
Les derniers mots firent grimacer Ange, son petit ami n'était pas un mangemort. Il était un futur mort, tout comme le garçon qui a survécu. D'ailleurs d'où leur venait l'idée de cette blague stupide. Ils etaient définitivement fou. Puis se rappelant, que tous les cinq devait faire acte de présence dans la grande salle, elle se leva et alla voir cette comédie d'un peu plus près tout en essayant d'y mettre fin le plutôt possible, tout en préservant leur blague, même si elle était stupide. Ange n'était pas contre de bousculer les deux griffondors sur les fréquentations de leur cher petit Harry. Enfin surtout Granger !  
  
(Drago) « Je ne suis... »  
  
(Ange) « Pas un mangemort ! Que se passe t'il ici ? »  
  
(Hermione) « Knight ! Je commence à croire que c'est effectivement un sort. »  
  
(Ange) « Granger, tu me donne trop de pouvoir. Harry, Drago, vous leur avait dit ? »  
  
(Drago) « Hum. Oui. »  
  
(Ange) « Parfait venez les premières années ne vont pas tarder ! »  
  
(Ron) « Parfait ? ! Ils sont ensembles ! ! ! »  
  
(Ange) « Et ? »  
  
(Harry) « Rien ! Tu as raison on devrait y aller ! Partez devant, Drago et toi ! On se voit ce soir, d'ac ? »  
  
Harry voulait arrêter ça au plus vite. Le calme d'Ange l'inquiété au plus au point, d'ailleurs la main crispait de Drago sur sa hanche affirmait que le blond avait le même état d'esprit que lui. Il se contenta du hochement de tête d'Ange avant qu'elle n'emporte le second serpentard avec elle. Il faillit prier pour que Parkinson ne vienne pas trouver son Dragochinout sinon elle pourrait repartir avec un ravalement de façade. Avant de se dire que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Puis il entraîna ses meilleurs amis vers la grande salle. Mon dieu ce que c'était difficile de garder un visage neutre.  
  
Tyffanie regarda tout au tour d'elle comme si elle n'avait jamais vu la salle avant ce jour. Des murmures s'éleva de toute la salle. Elle savait que c'était à cause d'eux après tout ils ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçu, ils faisaient une tête de plus que les premières années voir plus pour Samantha. La répartition des premières années passa trop vite à son goût et pas qu'au sien. Sakura avait de nouveau un peu verdit. Puis, Dumbledore se leva et leur adressa un sourire complice et commença son discours. Etrangement elle se sentit mieux ainsi que Sakura qui avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire.  
  
(Dumbledore) « Mes enfants, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, qu'il reste encore quatre personne à repartir. Ils viennent d'être transférait de l'école de magie japonaise Dragon Rouge et passent directement en cinquième année et en septième année. J'espère que vous les aiderez à s'acclimater même si je crois savoir qu'ils connaissent quelque personne ici. Et je vais arrêter là mon discours de vieux gâteux en rajoutant quelque phrase. Le règlement est toujours a retirer au bureau de M. Rusard. La foret interdite est toujours interdite et le meurtre n'est toujours pas autoriser dans l'enceinte de l'école comme partout ailleurs (long regard à la table des serpentards ou on pouvait Ange Knight remettre son couteau à sa place originel.) Minerva, vous pouvez continuez. »  
  
(Minerva) « Tyffanie Daidoji ! »  
  
Tyffanie mit le vieux chapeau sur sa tête, avant d'entendre une voix.  
  
\Hum ! Beaucoup de courage et du savoir ! Il y a aussi de la loyauté envers vos amis ! Vous les aidez toujours qu'importe le danger donc ta place ne peut être qu'a GRYFFONDOR !\  
  
(Minerva) « Sakura Kimono ! »  
  
/De la loyauté, oui, beaucoup de loyauté mais aussi un très grand courage. Tu irais bien à Poufsouffle mais ta place est à GRYFFONDOR !/  
  
(Minerva) « Anthony Morgan Li »  
  
Anthony s'avança et mit le chapeau.  
  
\Oh ! Très intéressant. Beaucoup de savoir mais aussi de la ruse, et de l'ambition. Votre magie est différente mais pas étrangère en ce lieu. Votre maison est SERPENTARD !\  
  
(Minerva) « Samantha Morgan Li ! »  
  
/Tiens, tiens. Alors voyons voir ça ! De la ruse, tu n'as pas peur d'user de toutes les tactiques pour avoir ce que tu veux, ta maison ne peut être que SERPENTARD ! »  
  
Samantha retira le choixpeau et couru s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, se joignant à Anthony, Draco et Ange. Tandis que le redoutable et redouté professeur de potions : Severus Rogue se demandait ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour merité pareille punition. Sakura et Tyffanie, elles aidèrent un Harry Potter à sortir ses deux meilleur amis de leurs états de chocs dans lesquels ils se trouvaient depuis tout à l'heure.  
  
A suivre !  
  
PARDON ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! D'avoir était si longue. Voici les changements de la première version à celle là : Anthony etait à Serdaigle. La scène avec Draco et Harry était trop longue à mon goût. Un étripage Pansy/Ange passait dans un autre chapitre. Puis il ne me plaisait PAS ! !  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. Sachez que ce chapitre est plus long que la première version et des autres chapitres, je sais ça n'excuse pas.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Sisi : Je sais que c plat mais ça devrait aller plus vite maintenant et la gang devrait avoir plus d'action.  
  
Flower : Merci beaucoup ! ^___^  
  
Crying Sorceress : Je sais que c mélangeant moi même je m'y perds des moments disons pour faire plus court que les légitimes sont ceux qui naissent dans le mariage et les illégitimes dans es relation extra conjugales ! Harry/Sakura ne t'en fait pas ! Il va arriver.  
  
Clohé : Normalement toutes les semaines. Mais la g du recommencer ce chapitre et mon ordi ne voulait plus aller sur ff.net quand il était prêt. Mais avec ce chapitre ca risque d'être un peu plus long je veux être sur e qu'il n'y a plus de problème.  
  
NOTE NOTE NOTE : Voilà. Hum au départ : Sak/Har ne devait pas durer mais voilà plus g y pense et plus je me dis que....  
  
Donc a vous de décider : Sak/Har pour toujours ou Sak/Har puis Sak/Lio et Har/Gin ?  
  
Si vous décidez le premier choix avec qui je mets Lionel ? Cho ou Ginny ?  
  
MERCI Shinji qui va tous de suite terminez ses autres chapitres ou fic afin d'être moins emmerdée ensuite. ^__^ 


	7. chapitre 7

N/A : Kikoo voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira. La question pour Harry et Sakura est toujours valable (voir la fin du chapitre précédent !). Lionel devrait arriver d'ici deux à trois chapitres ainsi que Yué. Bon c'est tout ! Bonne lecture ! Shinji  
  
Disclamer : C'est toujours pas à moi ! Et je doute que ça le soit un jour.  
  
Résumé : Sakura reçoit une lettre lui disant qu'elle est une sorcière. Lors de son voyage en Angleterre, elle voit un combat entre Voldemort et Ange une amie d'Anthony qui les amena à Poudlard.  
  
*..........* Paroles en fourchelang  
  
_ dialogue sur une feuille_ (Qui écrit)  
  
Chapitre 7 : Mauvais mélange !  
  
Sakura terminait son devoir de potion quand Harry rentra avec Ron se disputant. Sûrement pour la même raison que ces dernières semaines : La fréquentation de Drago Malefoy et Ange Knight. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Hermione détestait Ange à ce point. Ange était assez discrète en classe même si elle était douée apparemment le problème venait du cours étude de runes. Elle n'osait pas aller demander ce qui s'y passait. Tyffanie en revenait toute secouée, et Hermione devenait pratiquement hystérique des que Harry parlait d'Ange. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi, ou en quoi Ange et Draco étaient de mauvaise fréquentation. Ron, lui avait répondu parce que c'était des serpentards. Les gryffondors en age de comprendre étaient légèrement sur leur garde envers eux seul Harry semblait naturel et encore en ce moment il semblait s'éloigner d'eux, tout du moins d'elle. Autre point le couple Knight/Malefoy faisait jaser, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que Harry lui explique que jusqu'à maintenant tout le monde pensait que Drago était avec Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Le mur s'ouvrit avec violence, faisant voler divers parchemin et sursauter quelques serpentards. Mais les remarques restèrent bien au fond de la gorge, c'était connu dans toute l'école qu'il ne valait mieux pas se frotter à Ange Knight lorsque celle ci sortait d'un cours d'étude de runes, même Pansy battit en retraite lorsque son regard la fusilla sur place alors qu'elle s'avançait pour lui dire tout le bien qu'elle pense d'elle et de sa relation avec drackychouminou. Ange se dirigea directement à la table ou Anthony et Drago se trouvaient. Ce dernier ne leva pas le regard de son parchemin et Anthony leva son regard en quête d'une explication et reçu qu'un nom et le même que les dernières fois. Il replongea dans son devoir et Ange observa la chevelure de son petit ami. Tout le monde s'étonnait de l'effet calmant qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre. Draco leva un visage légèrement amusé. Ange sortit un parchemin de son sac ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre.  
  
_ Le prince des gryffondors est amoureux mais il ne le sait pas. _ (Ange)  
  
_ Qui ça ? _ (Anthony)  
  
_ Godric Gryffondor, idiot ! Harry Potter quelle question ! Mais la vraie question est de qui ? _ ( Drago)  
  
_Sakura _ (Ange)  
  
_ Et elle ? _ (Drago)  
  
_ Je ne sais pas, mais qui pourrait le savoir ? _ (Ange)  
  
_ Tyffanie, peut être ? On verra demain. _ (Anthony)  
  
Anthony, se leva et rangea ses affaires, pour se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons. Ange fit brûler la 'discussion' certaines choses ne devaient pas être sues.  
  
(Drago) « Lui aussi. »  
  
(Ange) « En effet. »  
  
Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter des couverts frappés du blason de serpentard situés près de son assiette. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir expliquer pourquoi trois serpentards venaient prendre leurs petits déjeuners à la table des gryffondors surtout qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Ron lui lançait des regards courroucés, il n'y était pour rien si ce trois là avaient décidé ou tout du moins Ange, de squatter la table. Et apparemment Drago était tout à fait contre, Anthony simplement étonné quant à Ange aucun doutes la dessus elle était fière de son tour.  
  
(Ange) « Bonjour Gryffondor ! »  
  
(Sakura) « Bonjour, Samantha n'est pas avec vous ? »  
  
(Anthony) « Je crois qu'elle est entrain de discuter avec notre cher directeur et professeur de potions sur les avantages d'utiliser la coriandre au lieu de la menthe dans la potion d'équité (chercher pas c'est inventé), je crois. »  
  
(Harry) « Je vois, Drago tu ne dis rien ? »  
  
(Drago) « Que dire j'ai été trompé, usurpé, spolié par la pire insolente, peste, usurpatrice de la terre. »  
  
(Ange) « Oh merlin, que c'est triste mais rassure toi tu peux aller à la table des serpentards si tu veux. »  
  
(Drago) « C'est vrai ? »  
  
(Ange) « Bien sur, Pansy adorait avoir une discutions avec toi justement. »  
  
(Drago) « Je disait donc qui a réussi son devoir de Potions ? »  
  
(Harry) « C'est bas ça Ange. »  
  
(Ange) « Héhé, je suis une serpentarde Harry. »  
  
(Hermione) « Ca ne s'appellerait pas fuir, ça ? »  
  
(Anthony) « Je pense que oui, mais chez les serpentard ça s'appelle un replis stratégique. »  
  
Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrit avec violence pour laisser passer un professeur de potions légèrement énervé, essayant de faire comprendre à une élève, que non son idée était mauvaise. Qu'elle fut pas sa surprise de découvrir trois serpentards en train de déjeuner tranquillement à la table des gryffondors, mais que parmi ces serpentards se trouvait Drago Malefoy, le même qui il n'y a même pas six mois n'aurait jamais au grand jamais adressé la parole à un gryffondor ne serrait que pour lui dire poliment bonjour alors ne parlons pas de s'asseoir à leurs table sans rien faire de méchant ! Pourtant aujourd'hui il était assis et parler de potions avec miss Granger. Pendant ce temps la, à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore souriait dans toute sa splendeur, sûrement fier de cet état de fait ou alors du coup de sa filleule. Il n'était pas idiot, Drago ne serait jamais aller à la table des gryffondors sans aide, ni de sa propre initiative, et l'aide en question ne pouvait être que la seule personne pouvant influencer Drago Malefoy, Ange Knight. Cette dernière se trouvait elle aussi à la table des gryffondors accompagné du nouveau serpentard de cinquième année.  
  
Severus Rogue, trop absorbé par ses pensées, avait pris sa place habituelle par automatisme, tandis que son élève vexée d'être ainsi ignorée fondit sur la table des gryffondors pour enquiquiner son cher 'frère' et sa bande d'amis. Jamais la table des gryffondors n'avait été accaparé par tant de serpentard sans qu'aucune dispute éclate. Même si on voyait Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger se contenir très difficilement.  
  
Les cours se passaient tous aussi bien que le premier. Tyffanie et Samantha avaient été mises dans le secret et Tyffanie avait confirmé ce que les trois serpentards soupçonnaient. C'était le dernier cours de la matinée et nombre d'élèves n'avait plus qu'une idée c'était d'allé manger. Sans ce douter de ce qui allait se produire aux portes de la grande salle et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils se dépêchaient de s'y rendre. Les cinquièmes année de serpentard avait terminé une heure avant donc était les premier à arriver sur le lieu du futur drame. En effet plusieurs personnes virent Pansy Parkinson fondre sur le pauvre et innocent couple entrain de s'embraser. Les futures victimes ne la virent pas arriver.  
  
(Pansy) « Knight ! Espèce d'engeance de troll ! Rends moi Drago ! Il est à moi, tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui ! »  
  
(Ange) « Nan mais puis quoi encore, tu veux Harry en entré ? Dégage ta tronche de pékinois, tu me coupe l'appétit ! »  
  
(Pansy) « Petite garce ! Tu n'as pas compris, quoique tu fasses Drago prendra la suite de son père, il m'épousera et donnera ainsi des héritiers parfait pour la ligné des Malfoy ! »  
  
(Ange) « Arrête, il y a des enfants par ici, ne les effraie pas comme ça ! En plus les histoires d'horreurs se racontent le soir ! »  
  
(Pansy) « Idiote, pas étonnant que tes parents soient morts ! Ils avaient sûrement honte de toi ! »  
  
Cette fois ci, la pression accumulait au cours des dernières semaines lâcha. Sans un mot de plus, Ange Knight bondit sur la serpentarde dont les paroles étaient légèrement malvenues dans la ferme intentions de lui faire mal, la torturer, la tuer ! Drago Malefoy regardait avec un étonnement non feint et non caché, sa petite amie se transformait en furie, et mettre des coups à sa compagne de chambre qui lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Il se demanda si Ange n'avait pas du sang de furie dans les veines. Anthony dut le secoué pour qu'il reprenne pied à la réalité. Le trio était arrivé et regardé avec horreur les deux serpentardes se massacraient mutuellement. Il se leva, et essaya de se rapprochait d'Ange mais la frénésie des coup le fit reculer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a lui dire d'arrêter, mais il doutait que sa voie calmerait, sa fureur était grande trop grande. Les professeurs eux non plus ne purent rien faire, les sorts étaient exclus vu l'état ou se trouvaient les deux sorcières, leurs magies deviendraient incontrôlable. On avait envoyé chercher le professeur Dumbledore et l'infirmière. Mais déjà la magie passait par les coups aggravant certaines blessures. Quand il arriva, le Directeur jeta un regard aux combattantes avant de les séparaient comme si de rien n'était. Pansy semblait bien plus amochée que Ange mais celle ci se servait un peu de sa magie pour se guérir. Même si cela était purement instinctif le résultat était légèrement surprenant, tout le monde du moins ceux qui pouvaient le voir, regardait un bleu assez conséquent se résorbait petit à petit.  
  
(Dumbledore) « M.Malefoy, pouvez vous conduire mademoiselle Knight dans la chambre que vous avez occupez cet été, je vous prie. Pompom vous rejoindra plus tard, elle s'occupe d'abord de mademoiselle Parkinson. »  
  
Drago prit Ange dans ses bras et la marée d'élève s'écarta en deux pour les laisser passer. Anthony ramassât les affaires de ses camarades et les suivit tandis que Pansy était envoyée à l'infirmerie.  
  
Ange Knight se remettait de ses blessures et récupère l'école dans deux jours mais pour l'instant, elle était appuyer sur le flan de son petit ami et écoutait un Harry Potter des plus joyeux lui résumait les remontrances que Pansy avait subies de la part du Directeur et du maître de potions et pour sa plus grande joie, la frayeur qu'elle avait causée à Granger. Le combat avait eu la veille et beaucoup d'élèves ne parlaient que de ça.  
  
(Harry) « ....... Et maintenant, ils sont persuader que tu as utiliser de la magie noire et que tu vas me donner à Voldemort ! »  
  
(Anthony) « En tout cas Parkinson ne sortira pas avant une semaine, tu l'as bien amoché. »  
  
(Drago) « Tu nous avais caché que tu avais du sang de furie dans les veines ! »  
  
(Ange) « C'était un accident ! J 'ai juste perdu un peu le contrôle, c'est tout ! Puis j'ai pas de sang de furie dans les veines ! »  
  
(Drago) « De vélane dans ce cas là ? »  
  
(Sakura) « Vélane ? »  
  
(Ange) « Créature proche des furies, si tu veux plus d'info demande à Harry. Quant à toi je n'ai aucun sang de furie ou de leurs cousines qu'elle qu'elles soient. Parce que si j'en avais Parkinson ne t'aurais jamais accroché de la sorte les années précédentes »  
  
Harry pouffa vite accompagner des autres. Sauf Drago qui regardé sa petite amie comme si c'était la première fois qui la voyait. Le petit sourire qu'abordait Ange diminuait au fur et à mesure que celui de Drago venait.  
  
(Drago) « Jalouse ? »  
  
(Ange) « Non. »  
  
Les pouffements ( mot qui apparemment n'existe pas.) reprit de plus belle devant la mauvaise foi de la sorcière. Une heure plus tard Harry, Anthony et Sakura laissèrent les deux tourtereaux ensemble puis Harry dut rejoindre Ron et Hermione laissant les deux mages seuls. Une heure plus tard ils passèrent près de la bibliothèque. Anthony sentit un mal de tête de plus en pus familier se pointé.  
  
(Sakura) « Anthony ! Ca va ? »  
  
(Anthony) « Je vais avoir un flash. »  
  
Sakura lui prit alors les mains et les serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Les flashs était très douloureux pour Anthony et elle espérait qu'on trouverait assez rapidement l'origine de ceux ci. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de partager le flash.  
  
** Flash **  
  
Un château. Poudlard. Une dame.  
  
(Dame) « Il est bon de vous revoir en ce lieu, Clow Reed. »  
  
** Fin du flash **  
  
(Sakura) « Clow est déjà venu ici ! »  
  
A SUIVRE ! !  
  
Alors ? Review, remerciement, menace, le topo habituel en cliquant sur le bouton à gauche ou en envoyant un mail à l'auteur qui vous en serez reconnaissante ! Alors voyons le programme du chapitre suivant ! Un couple se forme, une venue, un Severus Rogue près de la crise cardiaque....  
  
Alors la seule review : Tenshi Merci mais ce n'est pas grave, pour le couple tu es le seul donc l'instant ça va ! merci merci merci ! ! Je sais pas comment on tes truc av ton pseudo c grave ?  
  
Bye Shinji 


	8. chapitre 8

N/A : Kikoo voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Vu que le nombre de review n'a pas cessé de monter, comment il a pas monté ? Chiotte, bon pas grave voilà les résultats de la question ! Harry/Sakura puis Sakura/Lionel et Harry/Gynny ! Nan pas moyen que je traumatise Harry avec Cho ! Il l'est suffisamment comme ça ! Puis bonne nouvelle, Yué arrive ce chapitre ci ! A votre avis quel sera le couple formé dans ce chapitre ? Bonne lecture ! Shinji qui va boudait car elle n'a pas assez de review !  
  
Disclamer :Voyons voir, Harry ok, Draco ok, Saki, ok Cho o VIRE DE LA. Oui Harry, quand je vous rends vos créateurs respectifs ? Vous êtes pas à moi ? Non ? Et Ange ? YOUPI c à moi et vu qu'on peut pas les séparer bah euh (Tous les persos menacent l'auteur qui n'écrit que pour son seul plaisir et celui des lecteurs. Oui je sais il n'y n a pas beaucoup qui review mais va savoir !) tout compte fait ils sont pas à moi !  
  
Résumé : Sakura reçoit une lettre lui disant qu'elle est une sorcière. Lors de son voyage en Angleterre, elle voit un combat entre Voldemort et Ange une amie d'Anthony qui les amena à Poudlard.  
  
.......... Paroles en fourchelang  
  
dialogue sur une feuille (Qui écrit)  
  
Chapitre 8 : Révélations !  
  
Les cinquièmes années de gryffondors étaient encore dans leurs dortoirs, profitant de commencer une heure plus tard que les autres, ne savaient pas ce que les garçons allait subir d'ici quelques minutes. En effet le tableau s'effaça pour laisser une petite troupe composée de cinquièmes années de serpentards mal réveillés et une septième année débordant d'énergie de la même maison.  
  
(Anthony) « Samantha, Comment as tu eu leur mot de passe ? Et d'ailleurs tu devrais être en botanique, non ? »  
  
(Samantha) « C'est le professeur Rogue qui me l'as donné pour j'aille embêter les gryffondor plutôt que lui, puis la prof de botanique je ne sais plus son nom, pardon Ange ? »  
  
(Ange) « Je disais, la prof s'appelle Chourave. Maintenant excuse moi mais je dois terminer ma nuit si je ne veux pas tuer le premier qui viendra me voir demain ! »  
  
(Samantha) « Non, non, non tu dois venir avec nous et toi aussi Drago ! »  
  
(Drago) « Pourquoi ? ! Attend la prof de bota n'est pas la ? »  
  
(Samantha) « Oui. »  
  
(Anthony) « Tu viens de réveiller d'honnêtes serpentards qui n'avaient pas de cours ce matin ! »  
  
(Samantha) « Oh mais les gryffys ont cours, non ? »  
  
La petite troupe monta les escaliers vers le dortoir des cinquièmes années enfin ce qu'ils croyaient être le dortoir en question. Après avoir réveillé plusieurs dortoir, ils trouvèrent celui des cinquièmes années. Alors ils, du moins Samantha, rentrèrent en grand fracas faisant sursauter les occupants du dortoir déjà réveillés et habillés. Anthony tapota le dos affaissé de Samantha tandis que Ange et Drago le lui fusillait du regard. Puis Ron réagit en premier, criant aux serpentards de partir, Harry plus calme leur demanda comment ils avaient fait pour rentrer et pourquoi. Draco, dont la voix était sèche, répondit.  
  
(Drago) « Cette folle a décidé de venir nous réveiller pour en suite vous réveiller. Apparemment Rogue lui aurait donner le mot de passe. »  
  
(Anthony) « On a essayé de lui faire comprendre que vous le seriez déjà mais bon... Sam, tu pourrais aller voir si les filles n'ont pas eu de problème de réveil. »  
  
Revigoré par cette idée, la jeune fille adressa un rapide signe et partit direction dortoirs des filles de cinquième année. Ange fixait maintenant un lit vide avec envie. Anthony observait les lieux et Drago faisait un duel de regard avec Ron. Tandis que les autres étaient trop étonnés, amusés, ébahis par la présence des trois serpentards dans la chambre pour réagir. Puis avec l'accord du propriétaire du lit, qui n'était nul autre que Harry Potter, Ange prit le col de son petit ami, rompant le duel de celui ci, pour le pousser sans ménagement sur le lit. Il allait raller quand une lueur de compréhension se fit dans ses yeux puis il enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit serrant sa petite amie contre lui.  
  
(Ron) « Haaarrryyy ! Tu vas pas les laisser dormir ici ! »  
  
(Harry) « C'est mon lit, je fais ce que je veux avec et Malefoy tu me feras le plaisir de lui rendre sa véritable couleur en partant. Merci. »  
  
(Ron) « En plus il l'a mis aux couleurs de serpentard ! Mais fait quelque chose ! »  
  
(Harry) « Ron, ne te gêne pas si tu veux les viré mais vu ce que Ange a fait à Parkinson ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. Dites est ce que l'un d'entre vous sait pourquoi autant de cours sont annulés ? »  
  
(Neville) « Il paraît qu'il y aurait un séminaire sur je ne sais trop quoi à Londres. »  
  
(Anthony) « Je pense que vous devriez vous mettre en route si vous ne voulez être en retard. »  
  
Sans un mot de plus le dortoir se retrouva vidé de tout gryffondor, seuls deux serpentards endormis étaient restés un sourire aux lèvres, sans un mot de plus mais un doux sourire pour les deux tourtereaux, Anthony s'éclipsa lui aussi. La matinée s'était déroulée dans un calme relatif étant donné le nombre de cours annulés. Les cinquièmes années de serpentard se rendirent à leur première cour de la journée avec un entrain non refréné et comparable à celui d'un condamné à mort vers son échafaud ou d'un gryffondor vers un cours du professeur Rogue sauf tendance sado, c'est donc à dire quasiment nul et aurait plutôt tendance à marcher à reculons.  
  
Pendant ce temps la, à une cinquantaine de kilomètre, l'ange lunaire se repassait les paroles de la prêtresse, Katia Moreau, et filait droit, enfin il espérait, l'aura de Sakura comme celle d'Anthony était brouillée, vers ou ces derniers se trouvaient. Yué, de son nom, battit plus furieusement des ailes, il devait découvrir pourquoi Samantha avait été envoyée la bas. Yelan Li voulait savoir pourquoi elle n'avait plus de nouvelle et ses cartes brouillées quand elle leurs posait une question à propos des deux magiciens. Katia ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait maintenir la matrone du clan Li en dehors de cette histoire et vu que Anthony lui avait dit de la prévenir dès qu'elle aurait des doutes. Vu qu'elle n'avait aucun hibou sous la main et qu'elle se voyait mal allée chez les voisins pour leur en demandé un, elle s'était dit que quitte à envoyer un emplumé, on pouvait en envoyer un autre. Le dit 'emplumé' n'appréciât que très modérément se faire nommer ainsi. Non mais, lui, Yué, gardien lunaire des cartes de Sakura anciennement de Clow se faire traiter d'emplumé et être comparé à un hibou.  
  
La maîtresse des cartes réfléchissait près des serres sur les paroles d'Ange. Depuis plusieurs jours, Anthony et les deux serpentards ne cessait d'essayer de régler ses problèmes de cœur avec Harry car il s'agissait bien de cela, non ? Elle ne se doutait pas que près de la lisière de la foret interdite, un garçons aux cheveux noir d'ébène réfléchissait lui aussi sur sa relation avec la jeune japonaise au nom de fleur. En faites ces deux là n'était pas les seuls à ceux poser des questions de cœur une autre gryffondor s'en posait elle aussi. Mais ce n'était pas un hasard, tout cela venait de trois serpentards minuté avec la plus grande des précisions. Ange Knight s'était occupé de Sakura, Anthony de Harry et Drago de Tyffanie et pendant l'heure de cours, Ange et Drago de Anthony. Si bien que deux heures plus tard après le lancement de l'opération, les victimes avaient la plus part des réponses à leurs questions et il fallait aller voir leur moitié pour savoir le reste. Et ils pourraient soit savourer ce grand moment de tendresse ou soit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus en ressortir. Les serpentards n'ayant plus cours, Anthony prit le chemin de la Volière. Tyffanie regardait l'horizon avec calme, ne s'attendant pas à voir un Anthony fatigué comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.  
  
La carte des maraudeurs montrait Sakura près de la salle de bains des préfets, ni une ni deux Harry fonça. Il fallait qu'il parle à la jeune fille et vite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose qui changerait la vue qu'il avait sur le monde magique voir sa vie. Il passa devant Ange et Drago sans rien dire et de toute manière ils étaient occupés. Amorçant un vira en épingle faisant crisser ses chaussures sur la pierre, il fut heureux de voir que Sakura était toujours dans ce couloir mais très vite il aborda un rouge vif quand il vit à quel point, ils s étaient proche l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne savait comment lancer la conversation, le mur d'en face et les chaussures devinrent très vite très intéressante. Harry devait trouver un territoire neutre là où il pourrait parler librement. De son coté Sakura poursuivait le même cheminement de pensé et d'une même voie, ils demandèrent à l'autre s'il ne voulait pas aller à la salle commune. Dans un doux sourire Harry s'effaça pour laisser passer une Sakura légèrement rougissante et toute aussi souriante. Durant le chemin aucun sujet de conversation ne vint à l'esprit des deux jeunes qui continuèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'au tableau gardant l'entré de leur salle commune. Voyant que le lieu n'était pas propice pour une conversation personnel étant donné le nombre de personne s'y trouvant, la jeune fille prit la main de son compagnon pour le mener vers le dortoir des filles de cinquième année.  
  
(Sakura) « Bon ben voilà. Ici on est tous seuls. On devait se parler, je crois ? »  
  
(Harry) « Oui, alors hem. Commence, si tu veux ? »  
  
(Sakura) « Ok, par ou commencer ? Euh, Ange est venue me voir tout à l'heure et on a discuter à propos de sentiments comme depuis quelque temps d'ailleurs. Et il en est ressortie plusieurs choses.... La première est que je ne devrais pas attendre indéfiniment que Lionel se manifeste... la deuxième je pense est que je l'aime encore et.... Sûrement pour toujours. La troisième je pense ressentir des sentiments semblable pour toi mais que j'ai encore besoin d'un tout petit peu de temps pour réfléchir à ça. Ca te va ? «   
  
(Harry) « Oui, je pense que c'est correct. J'avais à peu près les même choses à te dire. Moi c'est Anthony qui est venu me voir. D'ailleurs je pense qu'avec Drago, ils forment le trio de marieuse le plus dangereux de Poudlard. Moi, mon passage pour Cho c'est terminé, ne me demande pas quand, je n'en sais strictement rien. Pour le temps, ne t'en fait pas, je serais toujours là. »  
  
Harry déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sakura. La porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt. Harry se dirigea vers celle ci pour voir ce qui venait de se passer quand une voix résonna près de Sakura.  
  
(Kero) « J'ai jamais vu un mec resté aussi calme alors qu'il vient de se prendre un refus ! »  
  
Le gardien croyant que Harry venait de sortir, avait quitter sa cachette pour lancer sa réflexion mais il se tut. Devant lui, appuyé sur la porte comme si celle ci était sa dernière chance de survie en train de le fixer du regard se tenait Harry Potter, blanc comme un linge mais c'était bien Harry Potter. Sakura passait son regard du Survivant à son gardien solaire ne sachant que faire.  
  
(Sakura) « Je crois que je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit. »  
  
Sakura se mit à relever certaines choses sous les oreilles grandes ouvertes du garçon qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Kero. Harry Potter ne savait pas du tout de quoi penser de tout ça ! Il regarda une Sakura plutôt confuse attendant une réponse. Un livre avec des cartes magiques et une peluche vivante comme gardien. Et lui qui croyait avoir tout vu avec Ange.  
  
(Harry) « Et les autres ? Que viennent ils faire dans l'histoire ? »  
  
(Sakura) « Ca sera long, je te préviens, on va se balader dans le parc en même temps ? Enfin si tu veux toujours ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et se leva du lit sur lequel, il s'était assis pendant l'histoire à mesure qu'il se détendait. Il tendit la main pour aider la maîtresse des cartes à se relever mais une fois relever, elle ne lâcha pas sa main. Kero s'approcha avec un sac à dos qui apparemment contenait le fameux livre de Sakura. Une fois le sac pris fermement, Kero s'y glissa, pour les accompagner dans le parc et surtout au cas ou ils passeraient par la cuisine.  
  
Tyffanie avait abandonné sa magnifique vue sur l'horizon pour celle de ses chaussures et Anthony lui regardait le plafond. Le silence durait depuis quelque minute, enfin depuis que les deux ' Je t'aime ' avaient été lâchés d'une même voix. Tyffanie qui commençait à ne plus trouver d'intérêt à ses chaussures décida de relancer une conversation.  
  
(Tyffanie) « Ca veut dire, je suppose, qu'on est ensemble ? »  
  
(Anthony) « Je pense que oui. »  
  
(Tyffanie) « Oh. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Quoique si tu arrêtes de regarder le plafond ça m'aiderait. »  
  
Anthony décrocha son regard du plafond pour accrocher le regard de Tyffanie. Cette dernière dansait un pied sur l'autre visiblement mal à l'aise, cette vision arracha un sourire tendre au serpentard. Il s'approcha lentement et mis ses mains sur la taille de la gryffondor qui sursauta légèrement. Ils restèrent quelque temps permettant ainsi de remarquer qu'Anthony faisait quelque centimètres de plus et que sa bouche était au niveau du nez de la jeune fille, du moins jusqu'a ce que Anthony baisse sa tête, pour aller poser ses lèvres sur celle de Tyffanie. Elle passa directement ses mains autour de son cou comme pour le retenir, de toutes manières il n'avait aucune envie de cesser le baiser. Sa langue titilla l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'elle accorda aussitôt. Le baiser dura de tendres et magnifiques instants jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre passe sur leurs yeux. Anthony prit la main de Tyffanie pour la rassuré et regarda par-dessus le bord de la fenêtre. Yué venait d'arriver à Poudlard où il avait faillit percuter une tour, il descendit un peu pour voir sa maîtresse. Elle était dans un coin isolé, parfait, mais elle était accompagnée d'un garçon et de Kero donc le garçon devait être au courant pour les cartes. Anthony, écarquilla légèrement des yeux en voyant l'opportun et resserra la prise qu'il avait sur la main de Tyffanie qui se retrouva à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la suite de son petit copain sans savoir pourquoi.  
  
Kero observa un cours instant le garçon. Même s'il ne le disait pas, il était assez impressionné que le garçon accepte aussi facilement. Un mouvement dans l'herbe dans le coin de son œil attira son attention. Un sifflement s'éleva de l'herbe, le faisant se retourner mais une réponse près du garçon l'obligea à détourner le regard. Le sifflement venait du garçon. Là Kero ne cacha même plus sa surprise. Le serpent noir aux yeux cuivré répondait au garçon. Mais une nouvelle fois, son attention fut détourné par Sakura qui avait levé sa tête vers le ciel.  
  
(Kero) « Sakura ? »  
  
(Sakura) « J'entends un bruissement d'aile................Yué, contente de te revoir. »  
  
(Yué) « Moi aussi, j'ai un message pour Anthony mais le garçon est il.... »  
  
(Sakura) « Il s'appelle Harry Potter et oui il est au courant. Je pense que Anthony ne devrait pas tarder. »  
  
Là Kero était soufflé, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Les pouvoirs de Sakura avaient grandi. Quant à Harry, son serpent toujours à coté de lui, il regardait le gardien lunaire avec surprise.  
  
(Sakura) « Harry, je te présente mon deuxième gardien et ami Yué le gardien lunaire. Yué, je te présente Harry Potter, il est à gryffondor comme moi. »  
  
Harry d'un signe de tête montra qu'il avait compris. Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui, Anthony tenant une Tyffanie quelque peu déroutée. Anthony lui souriait de son air énigmatique. Harry les regarda quelque secondes avant de voir ce qui avait changé, il sourit doucement tout en s'écartant pour laisser de la place aux deux tourtereaux.  
  
(Anthony) « Je crois savoir que tu as quelque chose à me dire, Yué ? »  
  
(Yué) « Oui, Katia m'envoie vous dire que Yelan se pose des questions. »  
  
La conversation dura quelque minute puis Dumbledore vint leur parler. Il sembla heureux que Harry ait deviné pour les magiciens, mais Harry eut du mal à dire s'il fut plus heureux quand Tyffanie lui dit pour Anthony et elle, car nul doute qu'il le savait déjà, ou alors quand Kero lui demanda à quel goût était son sorbet et s'il pouvait en avoir un. Ce n'est qu'après avoir félicité Tyffanie et Anthony et donner un sorbet à la framboise à Kero qu'il repartit. A conversation dura mais au bout d'un moment Harry sentit sa tête devenir plus légère. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, d'entendre Ange lui ordonner de ramener ses fesses chez les fondateurs car ils avaient un problèmes. Après un dernier sifflement pour son serpent, qui partit aussitôt et très vite, il se leva et leur murmura de continuer sans lui et se mit à courir vers le château car Ange lui cassait le crane à hurler.  
  
A SUIVRE ! ! !  
  
Note : Voili, voilà, alors ? Que, quoi, ou.... Le petit bouton go ou un mail merci. Le prochain se passe plusieurs semaines plus tard. Et les fans de Lionel seront contents. Alors ceux qui disaient Harry Sakura devront attendre le prochain chapitre et ceux qui ont dit Anthony Tyffanie vous avez gagné. Quant à ceux qui ont parier Ange Drago, je leur prit d'aller relire les derniers chapitres, ou d'autre couple, bah dites les moi et on verra....  
  
Maintenant réponse à la review.  
  
Tenshi : Merci pour ta review, j'espere que ce chapitre t'a plu ? Tu disais quel couple en premier ? A la prochaine !  
  
A PLUS et BONNE CHANCE A CEUX QUI PASSENT DES EXAMS Shinji.  
  
N'oublier pas les review surtout et de réviser si vous êtes dans le cas cité auparavant ce que je crois être moi même ( et dire que j'ai oral d'anglais lundi à 10h --) 


End file.
